When the diva became the maid
by Butterfly81
Summary: Rachel has to work for Quinn's family for personal reasons. Faberry! Femslash.   Mild Brittana. Mild abuse, Rated M just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Very short, but I thought it would be good as an intro. This will be a long story! yay! I hope you like the idea of the story i've come up with. You'll get an explanation in the next part.**  
**And I need to mention that english is not my native language, therefore there will be errors, typos in the future. But I try my best you proof read all of it before posting.**  
**Oh and soooo dumb of me...I just realized that you can reply to comments! lol...silly me. I drink too much coffee. **

It's empty. This is your first thought when you enter the house. It's not welcoming in any way. The walls are white and even though there are some frames of the family plastered on them it's still empty. Maybe it's the pictures…they don't seem real. The people on them don't look happy... they're pretending to be someone they're not. You walk to the kitchen counter and begin to cut the vegetables she ordered you to do. While doing this you can't help but to ponder on your earlier reactions to the household. Maybe it's the lack of actual warm air. Somebody should set the switch on the air conditioner to hot, because it's ridiculous how the family can live like this. The day starts easy; you prepare several items that need to be finished before moving on and cooking the actual food. When that is done, you head back to their basement and gather all their cleaning supply. The boss orders you to start off with the bottom floor and you sigh quietly to yourself. You wonder if this is your life now, you wonder if a knight in shining armor will come and save you. You wonder if she's going to fire you when she gets home and sees you.

Two hours later and it's done with the cleaning but then appears the guardian of this house. He orders you to collect all their dirty laundry and to throw them into their three thousand dollar washing machine. And even you the perfectionist, the diva as others think you are, thinks it's ludicrous.

It is 6 Pm and you start to wonder if the day ever ends. The alarm clock of your cell goes off, and you head downstairs to collect the washed clothes. Your hands are aching from all the hard work you've done. Regret and despair sets in, you want to leave, you want to cry, you want to turn back time to the way things were. The buzz of the metallic egg timer goes off in the kitchen. Plates, cutlery, napkins, crystal glasses, you check off the list in your head. Their finest china is placed on their dinner table because of the special guest they're having over tonight. At approximately 7 pm their laundry are warm and dried. You pick up on of the baskets containing her clothes and start your way to her room. Lost in your own world while folding, you don't notice the door behind you move. Until you hear her voice. That's when you realize, that it's not a dream. You're not going to wake up from this nightmare, and that's probably what's she's thinking too.

"Man Hands? Why are you in my room, folding my clothes?" She exclaims confused and disgusted by your presence.

**TBC**

**Think it's interesting?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to to tell you, but in this one Quinn Fabray never got pregnant. She's dating Finn. But they're all in the glee club. Instead of Sam. so sorry Sam fans, but he wont be in this one. At least not at the moment. "Im in here" by Sia really helped me through this one. Anyway I hope you like it.**

Of all the people, it had to be her. Her family, her house and parents. She's going to have a blast when she founds out. The more you think about her reaction the more upset you grow. What if she tells people at school? What if she tells daddy? You swallow the lump in your throat. This is your reality now. You have to accept it. Running away is not an option for you. "Lets refuse to be one of those scared people." Your daddy tells you while you're wrapped up in his embrace. His tears are glistening in the light and you wish nothing more to wipe them away, you find the task to be impossible. You're too caught up in your own tears. You remind yourself to come back to the reality. You open your eyes unwillingly and see the youngest Fabray stare at you. You release the hold of the tank top you were just folding.

"Please before you…"

She cuts in and yells for her mother. This is bad, really really bad. Before you get the chance of telling her to quiet down, you see your boss appear from the staircase. Judy Fabray looks between her daughter and her new maid. You can tell that she's confused by her daughter's outburst.

"What's with all the shouting Quinne" Mrs. Fabray asks confused yet concerned.

Quinn looks pissed and you know that this is the part where you keep your mouth shut.

"What is she doing here?"

Judy smiles at her daughter.

"Well since your father fired the last one, we had no choice but to find a new one. And this poor girl looked like she really needed the job. How could I turn her down." She says before turning to you while smiling. Even though you find this place to be awkward you find her a lot more pleasing and generous than Mr. Fabray. You smile politely back

"Besides she handles the job surprising well for someone so inexperienced and in her age" She adds.

It's not enough for an answer to the blonde. She wants a better explanation.

"We'll talk later about this Quinne." Judy gives her daughter a look before she turns her attention to her newest employee.

"Rachel, if you're done with the laundry you can follow me and serve the food. Our guest will be here any minute now."  
You nod and begin to follow her when something grasps your arm harshly.

"This isn't over. We will talk by the end of this evening." Quinn Fabray warns you before letting you go.

Mr. Fabray boss was coming over for dinner. Which meant that everything had to be in it's rightful place for the evening to be successful. Your shift doesn't end until another hour. You're not allowed at the dinner table, so you sit in the kitchen with your salad. You reflect on the food they made you cook. The worst part of this job…well except for working for Quinn. Was that you had to cook lamb chops. You feel disgusted by yourself, you want to cry so desperately. Poor little lamb. Your breath hitches when you catch the soft laughter of on of the many people that make your life a living hell.

"Thinking about the slaughtered lamb?" she states rather than asks.

You grip the counter for support. Quinn Fabray will never stop. She just doesn't.

"Why are you here?"

The question you know would be asked sooner or later.

"Quinn. I know that we've had our differences. But hear me out, that's all I'm asking from you."

Quinn was to say something but she pushes it back and nods instead for the brunette to continue.

"Dad left us." You start. It's going to be hard, because this is the first time you talk about it other than your daddy.

"Dad…John left us for somebody else a couple of months ago. I don't even know how it happened. One day everything was fine and the next…You come home to hear screaming. The loudest one is daddy who keeps begging for dad to stay. To give him …Us another chance. "

"_Johnny! Please don't do this. You can't do this to me…to Rachel!" Robert stutters loss at words. He just wants his husband to stay._

"_I'm sorry. Ok? I am really sorry. But this isn't working. You and me…we're not working." John explains calmly. He has been thinking about this for a long time. Sometimes it doesn't work._

"_Fine you know what I don't care! I don't care! You hear me? I know you're fucking that idiot of a co-worker from work. What you think I didn't know that?" He spits bitterly at the man in front of him that looked shocked at the sudden realization of him knowing about his love affair. _

"_You knew? All this time you knew and still didn't…"Tugging his hair in frustration, John closes his eyes and breathes out. He knew…_

"_I'm not an idiot. I'm surprised Rachel didn't notice. She has always been the observant one. But have you even given a second thought about how this is going to affect her?" Frustrated with his adulterous husband he doesn't hear the door opening downstairs._

"_Rachel will have you. She will be fine. You two have each other." His gathering his things without paying the slightest attention to the astonished man behind him. He grabs his final bag and turns around just in time to see Robert brush away a tear from his skin._

"_Obviously you don't know our daughter if you think she will be fine. This will break her!" He replies disbelievingly at the man who's ready to leave any second by the looks of it._

_John doesn't say anything. He can't say anything that will make things right. He can't turn back time. He can only move forward. _

"_You and I both know… that she is not mine. She's not my daughter Rob."_

_You see the man you thought as your father approach you. He gives you a kiss on the cheek out of shame before walking out of your life. He's no longer your dad. He's not the man that tucked you in at stormy nights. He's not the one who kissed your wounds when you were a little girl. You erase all memories of him. Like a computer, you erase all signs of him. He's no longer there._

_You realize that you're lying on the floor, tucking your knees against your chest when your daddy picks you up in his arms._

It's the first time she takes a really good look on the brunette. Quinn Fabray feels something twitch inside of her. A knot of hatred towards the girl unlooses. She feels sympathy for the girl. There's still one thing though.

"I'm sorry to hear that Berry. But that still doesn't explain you working here."

You chuckle to yourself. Because it's the first time the queen bee has said anything nice to you. And the fact that she referred to you as Berry instead of the several nicknames that was known for you was a satisfaction.

"When da…" you stop immediately. You take a deep breath and focus your gaze on the salad before you.

"When John left, he left us with nothing. Technically they were never married, they had a private ceremony for themselves with rings exchanged. But when he left us, he left us with nothing. He was the one that financially earned more. And since I refuse to give up on any of my classes that are essentially needed for me to reach my broadway dream I decided to take a job. And the fact that our electricity bills need to be paid fueled my desperation for a job even more. So I am sorry if this isn't suitable for you Quinn Fabray. But the pay is good and I am not going anywhere"

Quinn nods slowly. You expect her to flung herself at you like a wolf and bite the head of you. Instead she smiles. You're not sure if you like it. Whenever Quinn smiles you need to be cautious. The blonde is never up to any good.

"Well treasure trail…this ought to be interesting."

**TBC**

**Thoughts? Liking it so far? is it even worth to be continued?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've never understood the true names of Rachel's parents. So I just picked out John(Johnny) and Robert in the last chapter. Here's a very short chapter. But I thought i'd do a quick update for you. I'm a little uncertain about this chapter, but let me know what you think.**

Quinn Fabray is cheerful for the first time in a while. It might have to do something with a certain Diva. Ever since the brunette had gotten a job at her house she had seen fit to rule the girl whenever she wished to. It was a very stress relieving method for her, hence the good mood today. She even smiled when Sylvester gave her a glare. Nothing could bring her down today. Not even the annoying rant about Call of duty her boyfriend had gone on about. Just as Santana and Brittany left her for their class, she spotted her "employee" across the hall.  
'Outstanding.' She could practically hear Sue Sylvester proud voice in her head.

"Hey RuPaul!" She speaks when she's close enough for the brunette to hear her. Maybe even a little bit too close she decides when she sees the girl grasp her chest in panic.

"Quinn…I thought we discussed about this?" She says still clutching her chest.

Yes, Quinn Fabray had discovered something while torturing the girl at home. Berry was afraid of surprises. Not the good kind, but the kind you do when you want to stop someone's hiccups. For some reason, she enjoyed the reaction it got out of her.

"Relax Berry, I just wanted to remind you of my dry cleaning that needs to be picked up."

"I still can't comprehend the reasons of the dry cleaning. Did you know that by transporting your laundry back and forth rather than just washing it in your Miele W2839i, that if I may add is very environmental friendly, you actually increase your gasolin bill and contribute to global warming by your non so friendly vehicle?"

She has no clue why she does it.

"Because Sue Sylvester says so…why am I even still talking to you?"

Rachel shrugs. And they both part their ways.

It's been ten minutes since lunchtime started and Quinn has yet to see her boyfriend join their table. She sees Santana glance at her in question with the empty seat next to her. She shrugs, trying to be unfazed by the absence of Finn.

"Quinn, look!" Brittany leans over the table and whispers. All three heads of the girls turn to the entrance of the place and see the boy they had been questioning about.

Along with his presence is Rachel Berry looking up at him with a glint of light in her eyes. The image is unsettling for Quinn. It makes her sick with anger.

"Why is Finn with Rachel?" Brittany asks innocently. Santana rubs the left shoulder of the clueless blonde.

"B. How many times do I have to remind you? You don't need to call Manhands by her first name. That's why we came up with the nicknames. Don't you remember?"

"But she doesn't have boyish hands Santana. Besides I like Rachel more, it's not as mean and confusing"

"But…"

Brittany cuts in before the brunette can finish her words.

"I like Rachel better" She says with a tense look in her eyes that makes both Santana and Quinn to lean backwards in their seats. Despite the innocence Brittany presented most of the time, she still had a way of scaring people.

"Whatever…But why is Finn with her?" Santana repeats Brittany's question, careful enough to leave out any names.

"Oh I might have an idea why." Quinn states seriously, still keeping her gaze on the two people now sitting a few tables away from them.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it, in time."

It's past 5 o'clock. The boy you fantasize about is upstairs with the girl whose life you envy. The girl that has everything you could ever wish for. A mother, father and someone to take care of you. And while you still have your daddy, you still feel alone. You don't have any friends to make you smile. You don't have a boyfriend who can make you love. There's just you and your father in a home that seems to be filling up with unpaid bills. You hear footsteps from their staircase and by the sound of it, you can tell that it's the youngest Fabray.

"Oh, already starting your shift?" She asks without a tone of interest.

"Yes. Mrs. Fabray asked me to drop off some groceries." The answer is simple.

The girl steps closer to you, until you can catch the scent of her new shampoo that you bought a couple of days ago. Confused as to why she's doing this you back away until your back hits their refrigerator. The coolness of it feels through the thin shirt you're wearing and you can't help but to shudder. The blonde sees that and smirks teasingly.

There's hardly any space between you, she's trapped you with her hand placed to the fridge above your head, leaving no hope of escape for you. You've noticed the tendency the girl has of getting close to people she doesn't like, but never this way. This is new. You starting to wonder if it's the refrigerator that's really making you shudder like this. And then…she speaks.

"I need you to call it for the day. I can't let Finn find you here and well…the thought of you down here, unsupervised is disturbing for me."

"So you want me to leave? Well what about…" Quinn stops you before you can finish your sentence.

"Listen. I know all about your infatuation with Finn. And truth be told I'm starting to get a little bit concerned about your stalkerish behavior. What I'm trying to say is… Leave. Finn. Alone… Unless you want to get fired?"

You're speechless. Instead of trying to say something sensible you stay there stunned.  
Her hand slips down and she backs away slowly. Releasing you from the almost claustrophobic position she had you in.

"Now…leave," She warns you.

You huff at the uncivil blonde that's still staring at you.

"Your wish is my command"

**Any thoughts on this chapter? Do you maybe have any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've been having a real writers block for the past two days, so I hope this turned out good. Still a little bit hesitant about this chapter, but I kept changing it back and forth so here it is.**  
**And lol the Pasta incident Rachel's talking about...true story. I really can't cook. Remember english isn't my native english, therefore im pretty sure there will be grammar errors or typos. So really sorry!**

**Enjoy! **

Thursday is a stressful day for Rachel Berry. She is preparing dinner for the family and the guests that were going to be arriving from their church meeting. She's struggling with the rest of the recipes when she sees Quinn enter the kitchen from the dining room. The tension between them is evident. But with the circumstances they have found themselves into, it is no wonder why they can't stand each other. The first reason for this is Finn. He corrupts the usual "civil" balance between the two, making it even more difficult for them to stand in the same room. The second one is her constant presence at Quinn's home. With the working hours she has, there is no space between school and home. It's almost like they're living together.

"Quinn…"She stops when she sees Judy burst in almost knocking Quinn over.  
"Rachel I need you to replace the mashed potato's to pasta. We just found out that Father Gilmore is coming over as well. Isn't it exciting Quinne?" She turns to her daughter excited about the call she had just received from her husband.

"This has to be perfect, understood?" she points her index finger at the brunette before turning to leave. The tension is back as soon as the older woman has left them. But the panicked expression on Rachel's face is both humoring and confusing to the blonde.

"What?"

"Quinn…I can't cook Pasta" Rachel stutters nervously. And then glares at the blonde that was laughing openly.

"You're kidding me right?"  
Rachel looks away ashamed. And then she hears it again. Quinn's laughter removes all trace of the tension they had before.

"Its not funny! The last time I tried cooking pasta I stayed up all night throwing it all up. Ever since that incident I haven't had a proper gag reflex!" she groans at the blonde who's clutching her stomach by all the laughter.

"Quinn this is serious! You have to help me!" she pleads. The young Fabray manages to stifle her laugh and can only shake her head.

"Sorry Treasure trail. Don't have the time. Don't want to"

Rachel steps forward and grabs Quinn's wrists in a desperate manner. Quinn rolls her eyes at the action. 'Always with the drama'  
"Quinn please! I need this job, just this one thing and I will never ask for anything again." She pouts with her lips and looks up at the blonde and manages to release a tear, and just to add to the effect she whimpers softly. These were the times when she really appreciated the acting classes she took as a little toddler.  
Quinn ignores the unfamiliar feeling that ran through her when the brunette grabbed her. She huffs loudly before backing away.

"Fine. I'll help you."

Rachel flashes the girl with her signature victory smile.

'Take that Pasta!'

They're halfway into the boiling part when Rachel decides to taste one of the pasta pieces. She grabs a spoon and dips it into the large saucepan and carefully swipes one up without the hot water circling it. She chews uncertainly on it and dares a glance to the blonde that's leaning against the wall, reading an issue of Cosmo. She can't tell if it's ready or not so she makes up her mind and grabs another piece with her spoon and slowly approaches the clueless girl.

"Quinn, with the bad experience I have in pasta cooking I strongly advise you to taste this…For the sake of us all."  
The Cheerio tears her gaze away from the magazine she's reading and glances at the spoon hovering in front of her.

"It's not ready"

"How would you know? You haven't even tasted it." She says to the girl who is back to reading her article.

"I don't need to taste it. Anyone would know that it's not ready by just looking at it...Well except for you" Quinn says in a bored voice without looking up.

"Appearances can be deceiving" she argues and then takes another small step towards the blonde before she forms up a plan. She snatches the magazine out of the blonde's hands with her free one and shoves in the spoon carefully when the girl opens her mouth to protest.  
"Chew it" Rachel orders her. The head cheerleader rolls her eyes in annoyance but surprisingly does what she's told. Rachel offers the magazine and pats the girl appreciatively on the shoulder.

"See wasn't that bad was it?" She says before resuming back to her duties.

"Touch me again and I'll shove that spoon down your throat." Quinn grits through her teeth and then furiously turns the page she was done reading. Rachel gulps at the girl's threat and continues to eye the boiling pasta.

"So-"

"-No. It isn't ready yet. Like I told you the first time... Which I am also sure wont be the last time either…" Quinn mumbles the last few words to herself, thinking that Rachel wont hear them. But unknown to her, there was a tiny small smile appearing on the girl's face.

Quinn took her usual seat at the dinner table and watched as everyone took their seats. She glanced at her father who was smiling and motioning with his hands for everyone to dig in.  
Throughout the dinner she founds herself nodding and smiling to several people she hardly otherwise interacts with. But for the sakes of her parents, she puts up with the endless dinners they weekly have with their "friends" from church. It improves their image as a family, but for Quinn it does nothing. It does nothing to sooth her guilt when she sees her father come home late nights, tipsy. It does nothing for her when she desires the love and warmth her parents used to have for her. She sighs at yet another question that Mrs. Kudrow has for her. The way the woman eats is revolting enough for Quinn to snap this time.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut for a once" She groans out loud before she catches herself.

Some people gasp at the comment, and she can see that her mother is blushing furiously. She doesn't dare to take a glance at her father, so she picks up her plate and leaves without a word.  
Once she steps in to the kitchen she is met yet again with the sight of Rachel. Only now it's different. She doesn't know how or why…but it's different than the earlier tension between them today.  
Rachel looks up from her plate and gracefully greets her with one of her trademark smiles and Quinn can't bare the thought to resist her, so she smiles back. Then she sees the way Rachel eyes the food plate in her hands.

"Here let me take that" She grabs the plate from her smoothly and gently sets it down in the sink.

"Shouldn't you be heading home by now?" She can't help but ask.

"Shouldn't you be out there instead of here with me?" Rachel genuinely asks. Quinn raises her eyebrow at that. Yes… Why was she wasting her time with RuPaul?

"I should be out there… I just can't stand the sight of Mrs. Kudrow consuming anything but water. It is just absolutely-"

-"Repulsing? She came by last week when you were off to Cheerio practice. " Rachel shudders at the memory. She would never look at bread the same way.  
"Anyway I'm all done for the day, so I'll just…" The brunette doesn't finish the sentence and instead grabs her bag pack lying in it usual spot. She's about to open the backdoor when she quickly turns around.

"Hey Quinn?"

The blonde perks up at the call of her name.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for helping me today. It was really generous of you" Rachel says with an appreciating tone.

"Don't mention it, really."

TBC

**Sooo...What do you think? I don't want to rush the whole Quinn, Rachel thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Merry Christmas everyone! There's a lot of people subscribing this story so thank you all! I hope you like this chapter and feel free to speak your mind. Gnight i'm off to bed  
**Warning: Mild abuse, might trigger, so read at your own risk! **

"San am I high?" Santana Lopez nearly choked on her cappuccino when she heard Brittany's question.

"Why would you say that?"

"Then is Rachel joining the cheerios?" She followed the object of Brittany's eyes and understood now the confused girl.

"Unbelievable…"

There she was, Rachel Berry with a Cheerio suit, draped over her shoulder. But it wasn't just any suit, by the little circle C marked on its back; she could see it belonged to a captain. Feeling her girl tug on her hand, she shook of her thoughts and decided to answer the earlier question.

"I don't think she is B. I hope I am wrong, but there's only one captain in our team." Not wanting to stay there anymore than they already had, she started walking to their original destination.

"Come on B, we got ducks to feed."

**Rachel POV**

She doesn't want to admit this, but I know she feels it, somewhere deep, deep, inside she knows that we've grown a lot more accustomed to each other. We still have our difficulties, which is to be expected. And she still calls me sometimes by vicious nicknames. But that's how I know she's having a bad day. By spending time with people you don't get along with, you learn. You learn and get an insight of the perspective they have of some people or matters. Something that has also changed is my 'feelings' for Finn. I'm staring to wonder if it was all because of his considerable decent voice. True, when we perform there is that undeniable delightful chemistry between us, but that's all there is to it. It's a getaway from the present. A friend you can rely on. That's all.

"Hey Berry! Did you pick up everything from the dry cleaning?" Quinn shouts from upstairs. We tend to communicate that way…Ok, that came out wrong.

"Yeah! It's all in the backseat of your car!"

"Thanks!"

Another thing, Quinn Fabray expresses her gratitude to me with a 'thank you'.

"Well I'm off to practice" I look up to see Quinn in front of me.

"Hey it's Saturday, shouldn't you be home?" She asks me genuinely curious. Home…I don't know what a home is anymore. But I can't tell her that.

"Hmm…no, I thought I'd do some of the chores your mother assigned me." It's a lame answer and a lie. And she knows it, yet accepts it.

"Ok, well then, I guess I'll see you at four."

I nod to myself.

"Have fun at practice!" I shout to the retracting figure.

"Doubt it!" I hear her yell back followed by the sound of the door slamming shut.

**End Rachel POV**

"YOU CALL THAT RUNNING? I GOT A ONE LEG AUNT THAT MOVES FASTER THAN YOU!" The roaring voice of one Sue Sylvester boomed through the football field, causing the girls panic and to run faster. Only after a while did Sue feel satisfaction and even then it wasn't enough, but sight of some tumbling down was pathetic enough for her to blow the whistle.  
"Hit the showers, you stink!" She screamed into the megaphone and then huffed with disdain when some groaned in relief.  
Quinn was barely standing on her legs when she entered the changing room. Her knees were shaking uncontrollably and her lungs burned with the amount of air she had gasped for over and over. Quickly stripping off her clothes she jumped in the shower and let the cool water wash away all the aches and sweat. Moments later when she was wrapping her towel around her, she noticed how quiet it had gotten. And if it weren't for Brittany's rubber duck lying around on the floor tiles, she would have most likely panicked a little. As she moved further away from the showers, she detects the familiar shadow of one of her best friends.

"What is up with you and man-hands?"

Quinn clutches the towel closer to her body as she hears Santana's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She speaks carefully; if there is one thing you need to know about Santana Lopez, is that you never know when she is playing or interrogating you.

"I saw Rachel carry your cheerio outfit, I thought I was high again but then Santana said we had to go and feed my ducks. Quinn did you kno…"

Santana stopped Brittany right there and turned back to Quinn.

"That's what I am talking about Q, why the hell would treasure trail pick up your laundry? And don't you think I haven't seen the way you've been treating her lately. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Quinn sighed and made her way to her locker to get dressed. She needed something to distract her. She wasn't ready to tell her the full story, after all it wasn't hers to tell. But then again, why would she care?

"Berry being the pathetic naïve virgin she is needed some cash. And well you know me, I would never pass up the opportunity of humiliating her." She says this to them with her without facing them, only concentrating on digging through her duffel bag. Laughter from one Santana echoes in the almost empty room. Feeling brave enough she puts on a fake smirk and turns to face them. Santana is sporting a wicked evil grin while Brittany seems to be mumbling incoherent words to her self.

"There's the Quinn Fabray I know. In it's full glory." Santana released a sigh of relief while Quinn was engulfed in a sudden embrace of guilt. Why did she have to go and say that? Shaking the negative thoughts away she instead focused on dressing herself.

Meanwhile back at the Fabray's 'mansion' Rachel was cleaning up some of the dirt Russel Fabray had brought in with his boots still attached to his feet. 'To be a loyal worshipper of god he sure seemed to have no knowledge about ethics' she thought bitterly to herself. She was also suspicious about his unmannered actions, it seemed as if he knew what he was doing, but also enjoying the infuriating effect he had on her.

When she was done with the floor she head back to her favorite corner of the house. The kitchen. It had become her little room of solitude. Someplace she could be for herself, a place she could break down on her hard days where exhaustion just didn't seem to go away. She became a little panicked when the door swung open. Mrs. Fabray had gone out with her friends from church. And it was a little bit too early for Quinn to arrive home. That would only leave…  
"I see you're still here"

Mr. Fabray.

"Mr. Fabray, what can I do for you?" Rachel has never had any real reason to fear the man. But in this moment there was something quite unsettling with the man standing before her.

"Rachel Berry" is all he says. He doesn't move or say anything else, instead he watches her.

"Sir?" She stutters confused at the question. She did sign a contract; of course he knows her name. Right?

"Rachel Berry daughter of Robert and John Berry. Isn't that right?" And he starts moving closer to her, his boots that he is still wearing, clanks on the wooden floor. And then she knows. It was only a matter of time before this would happen; she isn't a jock with the IQ of a 'slushie'. The Fabray's are known for being highly dedicated to their religion. Nevertheless she still needs to answer her boss.

"Yes sir." She says and adds to herself that she is only and has ever only been the daughter of one man.

"It's a shame for such a pretty girl to be raised by such incompetent-"

"The only incompetent person that I have ever encountered is you. With all due respect sir, as your duty of being chief you are being very unprofessional, I'd advise you to re-read the conditions on the contract that you and your wife signed. My family concerns non of you." She finishes her rant with her arms crossed over her chest and observes the eyes that were just momentarily starring with resentment at her. He takes another step towards her until she's trapped between the sink and him. He reaches his hand out and grasps her wrist gently and then slowly tightening the hold he has on her. He leans forward until his lips hover just at her right ear.

"It does concern me, especially when it involves you and my daughter." Even though his lips are nowhere near her nose she can still smell a hint of alcohol in his breath. He tightens his grip even more at the lack of response.

"You can't fire me for a silly accusation" She manages to squeak out by the almost now excruciating pain running through her. She hears him chuckle.

"No. But I can make your life a living hell" Are the last words she hears from him before he walks out and she slumps down in relief and let the warm tears from her eyes fall onto her now bruised wrist. She sits there and cries endless tears, cries for her father, cries at the pain in her wrist, but most importantly she cries at the loss of her solitude. After that she opens her eyes and see the trail of dirt the man had left and she knew she had some cleaning to do.  
When Quinn comes home she finds a letter from Rachel saying that she was done for the day and that she would see her at Monday again.

TBC

That was rough, wow. Hope you liked it, pls if you have the time, comment and tell me what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Whoa Thank you for all the reviews and Story alerts, to all that are reading, you really encourage me to write. Ok so here's a new chapter, there's not much Faberry going on, but I still hope you like it. **  
**I don't have a beta reader, so any mistakes are on me and I apologize. **

Monday arrives sooner than she expected. She lingers just outside the entrance of the school and can't help but to think that it's the first time she's late. First time she is afraid to leave. She snaps out of her thoughts when the nudge of someone's shoulder hits softly against hers.

"Going or leaving?"

"I'm not sure yet." She looks down at the ground and breathes out, trying to calm her senses before she looks up at the tall man beside her.

"You?"

"Puckasaurus is always sure babe." She can't see his eyes under those dark-blue Rayban shades he is wearing, but she is pretty sure that he just gave her the flirtatious wink he gives to all girls and…women.

"What do you say we try out something today? A chick like you has to let some steam off at some point, if you catch my drift."

"Noah I'm not going to have intercourse with you. It is against m…" Puck covers the everlasting moving lips with his hand and hushes reassuringly in Rachel's ear.

"Not that I would pass up the offer Rae but I was having something slightly more "repulsive" as you would say. Lets hit the dollar store" He suggested with a bright, excited smile.

Rachel raised an eyebrow disbelieved that of all the things Noah could suggest it would be to skip school for the one-dollar store down a few blocks.

"mmfhyze"

"What was that?" Rachel bit down hard enough to leave a mark on the hand that was covering her mouth and then backed away enough to see the young man's face.

"I said you're crazy. Why on earth would we go to that god awful forsaken place for a store? Did you know that 60% of their products are made by child labour from Taiwan among many? Plus you expect me to skip school for that? Have I taught you nothing?" She all but screams and turns her back to him with a huff.

And then she hears the beginning of his whine that he always makes when he wants something, she can practically feel the quivering pout he's displaying.

"No…" She warns him. The whining grows louder.

"Noah don't you dare" And then she hears it, the almost squeaky sound of an abandoned puppy whining. She breathes out heavily disappointed for caving in to the boy.

"You just had to didn't you?" She doesn't see the triumphant smile covering Puck's face but feels when he grabs for her backpack.

"I knew you would surrender to the exquisite charm of the Puckasauras."

She represses the urge to smack him in the head by the cockiness he was showing. Instead she manages to distract herself with the thought that Noah had come to her aid and that for the first time that day, she was smiling. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. Even though Noah had never inflicted any reason of them being friends they still had this weird connection to another. Maybe it was because of the Jewish thing? The smile however was soon replaced with a frown by the realization that she was actually skipping school for the first time of her life. She's about to call him back when he appears out of nowhere and flings her over his shoulder cave man style. Her shouts of protest do not affect him in any way. Instead he keeps on walking to the car he had parked beside the pavement.

"You're not getting away that easily babe" He says and almost throws her into the backseat of his car.

"This is kidnapping you ba…!

He slams the door before she can finish the sentence and shakes his head in wonder. Rachel Berry was definitely something else.

* * *

"Quinn all I'm saying is that I miss spending time with you. Is it really that hard to believe?"

So maybe she had been neglecting her boyfriend in the last couple of weeks. But that was only because of the certain circumstances. It was impossible to bring anyone of her friends over to the house without having to tell them about the brunette that was currently working for them. Not that she was ashamed or anything…well that's a lie. But still, Berry obviously didn't one anyone to find out about her current situation and she wanted to keep her reputation and dignity intact. Besides Finn would always start to get extremely touchy with her and she couldn't have that. Especially with her being president of the celibacy club and all. But as a girlfriend and head cheerleader she had duties to follow.

"I could come by later today? We can watch a movie and…" What is that thing that couples always do? Oh right.

"And…cuddle. How bout it?" She can already see the dimples of his smile showing up and she smiles hesitantly at the boy.

"That would be awesome Quinn." He kisses her cheek and heaves a sigh in relief. Maybe they could make this work. And then a thought pops up out of nowhere in his mind.

"Hey have you seen Rachel today?"

Quinn blinks bewildered at her boyfriend. How did they go from couple issues to Rachel Berry?

"No I haven't." she mutters out. The irritation of her boyfriend thinking about the girl gets to her instantly. She wants to say something, anything. Because this isn't the way it's supposed to be. The cheerleader and the star of the football player are supposed to flow with ease, without an outcast to come between them.

"Forget it. I got chem in a few minutes." He says and leans over to kiss Quinn on the lips but meets nothing but air. She had turned her head away at the last second and huffed at the naïve boy before leaving him.

Finn scratched at the back of his head confused and figured it could only mean one thing. Quinn was probably having bad breath. He shrugged and smiled at the thought of his girlfriend being so considerate before walking away.

* * *

"This is unacceptable. Noah this just isn't right." Rachel whispers almost as if she's afraid that someone or something is going to attack her. With two desperate hands clung to Noah's sleeve she lets herself be dragged through the isles of plastic toys and other items. She feels a shiver run down her spine when she catches a glance of a little doll with weird stains on and another one that is missing an eye. There's nothing but a black hole in its place.

"I feel like we're in a horror movie, its only a matter of time before we see Miss. Sylvester hunt us with pompoms."

Puck rolled his eyes before slowing down their pace. This would be a day to remember. Just ahead of them there were two shelves with several different items that they would need for what he had in mind. Number one: A four pack of Redbull and Number two: Candy…any candy would do. He turned around to face the girl that was still clinging to him desperately.

"Ok on the count of three, you run. Got it?" He whispered while glancing carefully around the place. He didn't miss the confused expression on the girl's face but chose to ignore it and instead focus on his task.

"Noah, you're going to have to be a little bit more specific. Wha-" She was interrupted by two unknown items hitting her chest. She felt Noah tug her arm and instantly tightened the old the items with her arm, pressing slightly against her chest.

"Forget three. Just run!" He released his grip on her and started running while laughing at the two staff members that were staring dumbfounded at him. She faintly heard the words " There's two" and started moving too. She sped up her pace towards the direction Noah was running for when she caught the glance of someone, probably the manager, closing in on her.  
With one final step they were out in the open now running for the car. Noah was fast enough to tug the door open and unlock all the doors so that the girl could easily jump in. When the final door was shut he slammed his foot into the pedal and made a swift turn out of the parking lot. They were both loss at breaths and to shocked to utter any noise but that.  
She's shocked to say and admit this, but she hasn't felt such adrenalin run through her veins in a ridiculously amount of long time. She skipped school, ran off with Noah the badass people refer to him as, and stole… she glanced down at her lap. Candy? She leans over the seat and shows Noah the can.

"How parsimonious aren't you? We went to a one-dollar store and stole items with the value of a breadstick and you still had the decency to steal?"

He snickers and wipes away the trail of sweat dripping down his forehead with his arm.

"It's not about the money babe. It's all about the feeling, the pumping of real excitement running through you. It's way more exhilarating than a bag of vitamin D."

Rachel scrunches her nose in disgust at the description the boy just made.

"You make it sound so dirty."

"I know how my girl's like it. Anyway buckle up and drink this" He hands over the package of the drink and smiles inwardly at the dumbfounded look on the girl.

* * *

"Mailman, mailman, maaailman!" he groaned the last part when Quinn placed a hand on his knee to sooth him. She immediately regretted that move when she saw that it had the opposite effect on him.

"Finn, don't. NO!" She all but screamed at the boy that was making a very distinctive face, and that's when she knew that it been a loosing battle. She stands up and leaves without a second glance at her boyfriend that was now hiding his face in one of his pillow with shame. They couldn't have one day without the word of "mailman" being said. Like Sue Sylvester says, it just keeps coming back…like herpes.

* * *

"Noah…Are you my friend?" The question is so innocent and filled with want that even Noah Puckerman looses himself for a moment. He is filled with regret and disappointment by the way he has treated the girl. In a time before Glee, he had constantly tortured the girl by throwing her into a container, slushied her with her least favorite flavor and always mocked her in public with destructive words. It was only recently he had discovered a certain part of Rachel that showed him that she was more than the diva everyone portrayed her as. She was so much more, obnoxiously stubborn, yes and even unknowingly rude at some times, but she was also caring and energetic with life. Puck liked that in people. He liked Rachel Berry.

"No, I'm not. But I'd like to. If you would give me a chance." Because the truth is, they aren't friends. Teammates yes and maybe even his fellow partner in crime but not friends.

"I think we can arrange that" he hears her mumble and catches a reflection of the girl smiling in the rear mirror.

He slows the car down to a halt when he the familiar sign that's meant to keep intruders away.

"Noah…why are we at Miss. Sylvester's place?"

"How did-" He was abruptly stopped by the sight in the rear mirror of Rachel Berry's cheeks turning red, while she was faintly observing her surroundings.

"I may have googled her address and sent an anonyms pamphlet about anger management…" She mumbled while folding her hands on her lap, slightly ashamed. Not even noticing Puck grinning like a fool who had just scored. He shook his head again in what seemed to be the tenth time that day and went to open the door. Rachel caught on what he was doing and grabbed the stolen items before she too slipped out of the truck.

Walking with Noah beside her, she soon found themselves behind Coach Sylvester backyard. On the back of the house there was a wooden small porch and just in front of that there laid a deep, long empty swimming pool. Rachel assumed by the damage of the pool and the paint that was clearly coming off, that it hadn't been used in awhile. Lowering herself to the edge of the pool where Noah was sitting she grabbed a drink for the boy to drink before settling herself down. Her classes would be ending in an hour and yet she couldn't find herself to care. There she was with Noah Puckerman of all people, intruding Mrs. Sylvester backyard and eating sweets. Neither of them uttered a sound except for a few sighs now and then. All they could do was enjoy the sound of the birds chirping and good quality caffeine and sugar that was soon about to kick them off.

"Sometimes when I need to get away from life, I come here. It's easy, it's just you and a deep empty hole." He speaks so softly that Rachel has to really strain her ears and focus to hear.

"I could use a place like this" Rachel says and grabs a piece of candy from the bag.

"We could share it, just the two of us. If you promise not to tell anyone about the place"

"This is really nice of you Noah. You, bringing me here and offering your getaway place. I appreciate it. I promise to keep this a secret. Scouts honor" She laughs quietly and smiles and the wonderful time they're having.

"Sweet. Hey hand me over another drink" He says and moves the empty can behind his back.

Rachel shuffles for the remaining of the drinks in the bag before handing over one to Puck. The sleeve of her shirt slides up enough for the dark purple bruised skin on her wrist to appear. She doesn't notice it until she hears the gasp from the boy next to her. She frowns before quickly following where his eyes have landed. Quickly putting the drink down she crosses her arms over her abdomen to in a way cover herself from him.

"What happened?" His jaw still hanging loosely on what he had seen.

"I'm fine Noah, I just slipped while I was taking a shower. It's nothing really" She calmly speaks, as if she were explaining the accident to a five year old.

"That didn't look like nothing. That looked like finger-" He's able to squeeze out by the shock that still lingers, but is soon interrupted by a furious looking Berry.

"Puck. Let it be. I'm fine, don't make such a big deal out of it"

Noah flinched at the sudden change of name the brunette called him by. True, he never did like it when people or his relatives, including his mom called him Noah. But it always seemed endearing when the short girl called him by it. Something different, he would never admit this, but he liked it. He liked the name, but only when Rachel said it. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud shuffling noise coming beside him.

"I should go. Coach Sylvester is going to be here any minute and I have my car at school."

Puck nodded absently and started his way to the car.

* * *

"You're late"

Are the first words she hears as she enters the house. Nobody else is there to greet her or to admit her. This leads her to suspect that it's once again only Mr. Fabray present at the household. The fear creeps back again as he instructs her to start the dinner. The kitchen would no longer be as comfortable and safe. He's watching her, she knows it and feels it. Distracted by all of this she accidentally cuts herself on the sharp knife and jumps backwards in shock, only to find her back hit the chest of Russel.

He guides her to the sink while grasping the exact same wrist he bruised days ago and lets the cool water wash her finger.

"Cut yourself huh?" By now she is utterly confused and bewildered. At least this time he seemed sober, but that still didn't explain the sudden caring he had for her.

"There all patched up, carry on"

She nods and moves away from him to continue, she can still feel his presence but the she hears sound outside the kitchen. She turns around curiously and sees Quinn walk in and give her dad a kiss on the cheek. The blonde walks further in until she's standing next to Rachel and squeezing her shoulder lightly with a smile. She smiles as Quinn asks for a piece of cuccumber, she grabs one and expects her to grab it with her hand. But is completely caught of guard when the blonde snatches it with her teeth. Quinn chuckled lightly at the hilarious expression Rachel was showing and leaned instead forward to see what else there was. Both of them soon engaged in a usual behavior they just recently had towards each other. Quinn would share her thoughts and incidents during the day, while Rachel would rant on about Mr. Schuester obsession with Hip Hop and how he constantly found ways to ruin her reputation and affect her chances at getting into Julliard.

Lost in each other neither of the girls noticed the sudden dark color that had taken over the man behind them.

**TBC**

**Sorry there wasn't much Quinn/Rachel fluff going on, but anyway next chapter there will be some. So do you have any suggestions for this story?**  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I wish everyone a very late happy new year and merry christmas lol. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, reading your comments eases my writer block. And as one reader mentioned, I should be writing more school interactions,also because that o'l house is getting creepy with Mr. Fabray in it. I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are on me and since english isnt my native english you should prepare yourself for some grammar errors or such. I constantly try to improve my writing so any suggestions is greatly appreciated.  
italic parts are past tense.  
Enjoy!

A few weeks' have gone by and things have been going surprisingly well for Rachel. Her grades have gotten better, her father seems less oppressed and Russel Fabray hasn't touched her ever since the bruise on her wrist, which had now shifted to a yellowish shade. She convinced herself that it was all a misunderstanding and that he had been under the influence of alcohol. She also seemed to have gained a new friend. Noah was rarely seen with her at school and she tried to accept it because he still had a reputation to maintain. But sometimes, on very rare days, he would stand by her locker and ask her to hang out and their place and it would make up for all the days he avoided her. It was a first step for the both of them. And then there was Quinn.  
Quinn had changed for the better she thought. At home they interacted as friends, they still bantered and mocked each other but it had a different light on it now. At school though it was a different story. They had never interacted with each other as they did at home. Neither had an idea how to, it was unknown land and neither of them had officially clarified their status. Were they friends, or just close glee companions? But the silence she had received yesterday officially confirmed that they indeed were something other than enemies.

_Rachel is too engrossed with the book she recently borrowed from Quinn's library to watch what's ahead of her as she walks through the school halls. It's only when she bumps into a very feminine chest that she snaps out of her reading. She stumbles back and dares a glance at the person she nearly molested with her face. __The heat in her cheeks flares up as she recognizes who it is and also notices that girl isn't alone. On one side of her there is Brittany, smiling and waving weirdly at her and on the other there is Santana who looks irritated and grumpy at the sight of her.  
_"_Hi" Is all she says, distracted by the interesting expression on Quinn's face. The cheerleader looks torn between smiling and glaring at her, as the former bitch Cheerio captain would do._

"_Watch where you're going, dwarf" she hears Santana say but is still distracted with watching Quinn, waiting for her to say something. She doesn't. Santana frowns at the lack of response from Quinn, she expected some kind of evil remark from her. When she realized that the blonde wouldn't say anything, she grabbed a hold on Quinn and dragged them off.  
__Rachel watched the three girls disappear to their next class, and didn't know whether to be upset or to be relieved about the soundless reaction from the blonde._

She's spreading out flour for the bread she is going to bake when the door swings open and Quinn tramples in slamming her bag down with a force that makes Rachel take a step back and take a good look at the blonde. Annoyance and frustration is written all over her face and by experience she knows what this is about.

"What did he do this time?" She sighs.

"Everything, the whole shebang. He took me out for the movies and dinner at breadstix afterwards." Quinn says while pacing back and forth making Rachel eyes hurt by following each movement.

"I'm waiting for a but here…" She says in a singing tone.

Quinn stops her pacing and turns to Rachel with a huff.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this, we're not even-"

"Friends?" the diva cuts in, not daring to look away from Quinn. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she misapprehended their late evenings of cooking and delicate, innocent talks.

Rachel shifts her gaze from the blonde's eyes where they had momentarily been, to her hands that are covered in flour and pouts. Quinn notices this and sighs out loud. She was having troubles defining them too, because it was all so bizarre. Rachel Berry, working at her house. Rachel Berry, she's tortured ever since first grade. Rachel Berry the hard headed, straight-A student that constantly needed help with cooking pasta and apparently noodles, despite her A+ in home economics.  
Rachel Berry the girl she recently found herself…liking.

"It's fine Quinn, I understand." She looks up and sees that Rachel has resumed to her baking with her back facing towards her. They can't avoid this. She straightens her stance and walks to the busy girl slowly not to startle her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm confused about whether we're frienemys or… anything other than that." Rachel continues to knead the lump of white dough in front of her as the confused cheerleader speaks.

"I don't blame you. There's a reason why we're both fumbling in the dark. You're Quinn Fabray. And I'm Rachel Berry the obnoxious girl with the large vocabulary that insists on solos. But what if we could be Rachel and Quinn? No labels."

"That's perfect Berry" She chuckles lightly and takes another step closer to the brunette not noticing the emotionless expression on her. Rachel would be lying if she said that she's comfortable with this solution. Because here she is feeling for the first time that she has a friend, and yet she can't make it official. She sighs before tuning back her attention to the blonde.

"So what was that with Finn?" Rachel asks with unhidden curiosity in her voice while turning the dough over once.

"Nothing he's perfect, he's just very…eager."

"What do you m… Oooh"

Quinn feels herself burn up with embarrassment; never in a lifetime did she imagine herself talking indirectly with the diva about Junior Finn's issue...This isn't news to the brunette, half the glee club knew when Puck had heard about it and decided to spill the news. Rachel tries to stifle a laughter that is building up inside of her, but eventually succumbs to it. The blonde's jaw drops with disbelief at the giggle that erupts from the girl. How dares she?  
"Are you for real…Hey! This isn't funny Berry!" Quinn points at her with her index finger accusingly. She gets no other response from the brunette than an increased laughter.

Quinn has had enough and reaches with her hand to the counter to grab a handful of flour while Rachel is bent over clutching her stomach.

"Ooooh Rachel!" She teases the brunette.

The diva stops instantly and frowns unaccustomed to her first name being uttered by the blonde for the first time. Quinn sees the girl grow quiet and takes her chance when the girl raises her chin from the floor to glance up at her. Rachel never saw it coming, the white flour is covering almost her entire face, eyes wide open in shock, jaw slightly ajar. Both her hands by her sides are closed in fists and too shocked to say anything sensible. Quinn is equally stunned with silence before she realizes. 'That felt kind of good…'  
She bites her lips in hesitance as she swipes up a larger amount of the flour into her hands and launches it at the girl. Rachel that has finally come to her senses squeals at the blonde's try for a second shot that does yet again hit her in the face.  
"Quinn you will stop that this instance! I apologize for my bad mannered behavior, and I fully understand that Finn's…problem is not amusing to you. But violence is not the answer- ...Stop laughing!"

Quinn quiets down eventually after many, many deep slow breaths.  
"I like this look on you Berry. It really brings out your eyes." Quinn says with a cocky smirk not noticing that the girl has moved further away from her. Rachel feels the package of the almost white powder behind her and reaches out with her hand to easily slip into it. Quinn sees this and immediately sprints over to the end of the kitchen. The diva doesn't take any chances but lunges herself over the girl's back. They fall with a thud onto the ground and Rachel turns the girl over before swinging her leg over Quinn's waist, straddling her. Quinn tries to wiggle herself out of the hold the brunette has on her but fails miserably. Rachel holds out her hand and lets the flour that has almost been clutched into one piece shatter onto Quinn's face.  
Quinn shrieks with excitement and starts spluttering when some of it got into her mouth. Rachel starts laughing at the sight the cheerleader is presenting and soon enough Quinn joins in.

"You should see your face!" Rachel manages to choke out. Quinn shakes her head while grinning at the girl that's towering over her. Rachel places her hands on Quinn's abdomen to balance her self and that is when Quinn finds herself looking at her. Really looking. Because the touch of the diva made something flare inside of her, the feeling is something alike to when you walk down a stair and miss a step, she finds it very perplexing. She wants to feel it again. Without as second thought she places her hands on the girl's thighs and gasp at the bare silky skin she finds there. How had she missed Rachel's outfit today? She usually worked in jeans but apparently not today. The laughter had died down long ago and the sounds of their breaths were hard to miss. Quinn let her hands wander higher until they reached the material of Rachel's panties. She swallowed tightly and felt another tingle run through her. 'This isn't right' she thinks to herself. She's about to apologize and remove her hands away from her when she feels her own shirt graze up and warm hands slip in. They move higher almost up to her ribcage. She's certain that she is or is about to hyperventilate any moment. She doesn't realize how close they are until she looks up and feels the warm breath from the girl gently hit her lips.  
"Quinn, have you…"

"Daddy!" she grows instantly cold at the sight of her father. Rachel leaps of off her almost immediately and she prays that he didn't see where their hands were. She raises herself up and brushes all the flour away from her skin and face. She sneaks a glance at the girl a few feet away from here and sees that the brunette has undeniably gone pale.

"Daddy we were just playing-"

"Go to your room, now." Mr. Fabray cuts in with a stern voice.

**Rachel P.o.v**

What have I done? No what has she done? This isn't your fault; she's the one who started it. And yet she left me to handle this on my own.

"See…I knew this would happen, Russell. I told you so, didn't I?" he mutters to himself.

I'm not going to lie. I'm terrified of what might happen, now and later. Because once you cross a line, there is no turning back. What is done, is done. But here I am, quiet as a mouse, still as a statue and too darn drained to defend myself.

"Clean this mess up" He grits out through his teeth and approaches me carefully. He's being cautious this time, any loud noise could bring attention to this room and with someone other than him and her at the house, it is better to be cautious.  
"Now!" he whispers furiously.

"Yes sir" I stutter and start moving around the kitchen.

"I'll deal with you at a more convenient time" I hear him say before he exists the room.

And I'm left with an even bigger mess than I started with.

TBC

Thanks for reading! Appreciate feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A shorter chapter than usual but I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you really inspire me and keep me going. Thanks for reading and commenting. **

You wipe the blood off your shoulder with your silly hello kitty towel and stare back at yourself in the mirror. With marks of his nails that had dug through your skin, you shut your eyelids and will yourself to forgive but not forget. Because you're Rachel Berry, a sixteen-year-old girl raised with what you thought as the most loving and understanding parents ever, you've been taught to see the good in people. To have the strength to forgive. He's not a bad man you think. He takes good care of his family, shows appreciation to his wife, and stands up for what he believes in. You admire that. You admire a person who cherishes their faith. The only person you can blame here is yourself. He gave you a clear warning, a rule for you to respect and follow. But you're Rachel Berry, you give in for your temptations and fascinations. And therefore you disobey him. You shift so you can take a better look at the aching bruise on your lower back, where you had hit the counter when he tossed you against it in disgust, as if you were nothing to him. You swallow the remaining water in your glass.

"Forgive but not forget" You whisper the words to yourself. Because it's all you can do to ease the pain.

I step out of the bathroom and very carefully climb into my sheets, slowly lowering myself to the mattress. I have no choice but to lie on my side. Each time I put any pressure on my back I can feel my lungs tighten with pain with an injured right shoulder you can't lay on it either. So it becomes the most uncomfortable position I've ever tried to sleep in. I try to relax and suppress the thoughts of my day but my father's voice from downstairs keeps getting to me, hardly easing my mind off.  
'He's doing it again' I hear a voice speak to me.  
After two months of misery and loneliness he started talking to himself. It started off as a very quiet murmur that slowly turned into a loud voice for him to argue with. He would pace slowly back and forth, (which I bet he is doing right now) in our kitchen. I have yet to tell him that it bugs me and that it's probably not healthy. I hesitate, what if it's better for him to let it all out to an imaginary person rather than holding it all in.  
I don't know… I need a new topic to think about. My mind immediately (as if on cue), goes to Quinn. The memory of that day in the kitchen always sent a thrill run through me. I'm not gay; at least I don't think I am. But there is just something unbelievably out of this world, how the girl's touch affects me. It sets my entire body on fire, making it impossible for me to resist her. I hardly doubt that it's all physical attraction. It's Quinn herself too, her mood swings, and her sense of humor, and the books she loves to tell you about. I'm just drawn to her. It's all of Quinn that does something to me. I don't know what to make out of this but I do register the silence from downstairs and the realization that daddy has probably long ago gone to bed and that I now can finally try to get some sleep.

Your Friday starts as usual. Your first class is calculus, followed by Spanish with Mr. Schue. You head to lunch ten minutes later and gaze over the place. I normally sit by myself or with Finn. But this time I feel dread. Dread, because I know that once Quinn Fabray steps into the property of school, she becomes someone she's not. And with Santana and Brittany by her side, you never know what can happen. Especially since that…situation we got stuck in.  
I decide to skip Lunch and head to the choir room to run through some vocal exercises before Glee starts. Always be prepared. Eventually people start to drop in. Kurt and Mercedes take their usual seats, which is nowhere near my seat. Artie rolls in with Tina on his lap and smiles politely at me. I've always liked Artie, he's not like most guys at this school, always a gentleman.  
By the time I look around the room I see that most of us have arrived, I set my gaze on the entrance, trying to act as casual as possible. They have to be here soon!  
I hear footsteps and then the door slams open.

"I know I'm hot but can you lay off the stare, stubbles?" Santana says with her usual attitude she has towards me. I didn't realize I was staring that hard. I leaned carefully to the side, it was Quinn I was searching for not the Latina. And then Santana moves revealing Quinn walking behind her with Finn by her side, followed by Puck and Brittany. I'm seated between two empty seats, as usual I didn't expect anyone to sit by me. But then Puck comes closer and takes the seat beside me. It catches me completely off guard.

"You don't mind me sitting here do you?" He says with that special cocky smirk he does. I try to control the smile that is threatening to break out. I shake my head.

"Not at all. Just surprised is all"

Mr. Schue walks in and starts explaining some of the requirements we need to achieve for sectionals. I really, really want to pay attention. But there's only on thought running through my head. I want to touch Quinn Fabray again, even if it's only a brush of our hands touching. I want to touch her again, especially when she is wearing that cheerio outfit of hers. I glance up at the high row she usually sits at behind me. Inwardly, I am begging for her to look at me to assure me that we're still just Quinn and Rachel. She turns her head and looks at me. Our eyes connect, my heart is beating faster, I'm pretty sure I'm sweating like crazy by the sudden heat that has taken over my body. And then she licks her lips and I feel as if I'm about to break. A sudden exploding pain breaking loose in my shoulder ruining the moment and I close my eyes. The loud intake of breath mixed with a moan caught everyone's attention. I instantly feel tears run down my cheeks, there's nothing I can do to control it. Normally I could have by all the acting I have done, but the pain is too intense for anything to stand in its way. Noah panics at once.

"Rachel, Rachel! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Mr. Schue was calling out for you and you didn't budge so I…Rachel I'm really sorry!"

He looks really worried I manage to see through my tears but that idiot still hurt me. What kind of person grabs your shoulder like that?

"Mr. Schue can I take Rachel to the nurse's office?" I hear him ask.

And then he looks at me, asking me for permission. I grant him with a nod and let him lead me away with his hand in mine. Neither him nor I thought in how this would display us as when we walked down the school hall. I guess we were both sick and tired of pretending.

TBC

Sorry about the lack of Faberry interaction. I felt that Rachel needed a p.o.v out of all this. but I promise lots more interaction in the next one.  
If you have the time and want to, please review and tell me what you think. What would you like to see more of or less of. I dunno, you tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the late update, school started so I had a bunch of stuff to work with. I hope you like this chapter and something to keep in mind is that there is a "touchy moment" and I have never written any such stuff. So...if you feel that it's weird and awkwardly noobish, scroll past it. I try my best to make it as realistic as it truly is.**  
**Anyway hope you like it and if you could take the time to review, I would be grateful. Your reviews inspire me and keeps me going, and most of the times I learn a lot.**

With Rachel's hand in his, he knocks at the door with his other one. Rachel had calmed down on the walk to the nurse's office, she had pleaded for Noah to take her back to the choir room, but he insisted on having her shoulder checked out.  
"You're going to have to wait in the waiting room while I examine her" Nurse Robbins ordered Puck, when she saw him trying to slip in with the brunette.

"Yo I'm her friend, I'm not leaving her," he protested.

"Oh but I'm making you. The patient has a right to confidentiality. I took an oath in becoming a nurse, and I intend on keeping it." And with that she slams the door in his face.

"Feisty…" He sighs out.

* * *

"I don't see any recent notes here except for a headache a year ago. That's gotta be a record for this school" Rachel hears the woman mutter to herself.

"Mhm" Rachel mumbles. She's too tired and weak to brag about her effective methods to stay healthy.

"So Rachel, what seems to be the problem here?" says Nurse Robbins, taking a last glance at Rachel's medical journal.

"It's nothing, my shoulder is hurting." Rachel replies and fake smiles slightly at the woman.

"I can't prescribe anything without taking a look at the injury. Can you remove your sweater?"

Rachel hesitates for a second, before she figures that the longer it takes for her to remove the garment the more suspicious the nurse is going to get. And so she puts on a bored face, acting as if it's nothing remarkable about it. The older woman whistles lowly and puts on her glasses that hang loosely in a strap around her neck. She tests the skin with her fingers and hears the sharp intake of breath that Rachel does by the pain that occurs during the exam. Rachel prays that the woman doesn't notice the bruise on her lower back.  
"How did you get this?" She asks.

"At gym, we were playing basketball and some guy behind me somehow managed to trip, taking me down with him" It's a quick answer but trustworthy.

"So he grabbed you?" the older woman figured by the light marks of nails that had been imprinted on her. At first she thought there was something fishy going on, but once she heard the explanation of it she quickly pushed her doubts away. It made sense.

"Must've been a pretty big guy then for such a bruise to appear." She mumbles mostly to herself, but Rachel hears it anyway and nods.

"You can put your sweater back on" Rachel doesn't move, instead she waits until the woman has turned her back on her and then she reaches for it, there could still be a chance for the nurse to see her other bruise.

"I'm writing down some of the things that you can do to ease the pain but you wont be needing any heavy medication for your kind of injury. You also might wanna put some ice on that once you get home." She says very gently before turning away from her desk. Rachel smiles politely and grabs the piece of paper. They stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before nurse Robbins speaks again.  
"If you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to contact me" She smiles warmly at Rachel. The brunette nods in response before walking out the door and thinking that her acting skills were better than she anticipated.

* * *

Puck stands up from his seat and approaches the girl with a nervous shaky breath.

"So how did it go? Are you alright? I'm sorry I grabbed you like th-"

"It's not your fault Noah. I hurt my shoulder a couple of nights ago. I'm still a little bit sore I guess" Rachel interjects and lies. And unfortunately for Puck, thinking that Rachel would never lie about such a thing, goes along with it and offers a hand for her to grab.

Rachel raises an eyebrow at the gesture.

"What? Hey, you're a hot jew and I'm a hot jew… We're a couple of hot jewish friends, why should we hide that?" Rachel giggles and Puck feels proud of himself for doing the right thing and making the girl smile again.

"So, lets make it official" She suggests with a very innocent voice, even for her.

"You wanna hit the dollar store again?" He asks with a surprising tone. Rachel grins at the boy and he knows he has his answer.

"Oh I knew there was more to you" He flashes her a huge smile before grabbing her hand to leave. But Rachel stops him with a tug.

"Lets cut the counting, I almost got tackled by the manager last time"

* * *

The moment she set her foot in that house she sees Russell in the lounging room, sitting on the couch with on arm around Quinn, laughing at something Judy had said. Rachel approaches them and the sounds fade almost instantly when they notice her. Russell leans his head over the couch and attempts to smile friendly.

"You're late." He says. The smile disappears instantly when he turns his gaze back to his wife sitting across him. She waits for somebody else to say something, but the two women of the family seem to be much more interested looking at the floor beneath them.  
"But that's fine, there's not much for you to do today anyways. Except for the dishes perhaps, you're free to leave when you're done."

"I'm sorry Mr. Fabray. It wont happen again, I'll take care of the dishes." She nods and says before making a quick exit to the bathroom in their hallway.

She breathes out a sigh of relief and dares a glance at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Her appearance astonishes her, dark rings formed under tired eyes, a very sick looking pale skin and sore parts on her body that makes Rachel cringe by just the thought of it. "Who are you?" she asks her reflection as if it might have an answer. But she's met with only silence. She looks down at the sink, grip it by the edges and take deep breaths, gathering the courage she needs to head outside. Just as she turns around to open the door she shriek out loud by the person who is all the sudden standing before her.

"Seriously, this is kind of getting old" she manages to say while her heart is practically beating out of her chest.

"Shut it Berry. I'm here to warn you, if you ever lay a hand on me again, I swear to god slushies will be the least of your problem at school."

Her jaw drops at the unbelievable words that come out of young Fabray's mouth. 'The nerve she has!' she thinks to herself.

"Excuse me? I laid a hand on you? You're the one who practically molested me on your kitchen floor!"

"Keep your voice down. You need to get off that high pedestal stubbles, I would never touch you even if my life so depended on it."

At that point she feels as if she's had enough, hearing nasty insults from people was nothing new to her. At first yes, it had hurt but eventually she had grown accustomed to it. It no longer affected her. But hearing such a comment come from someone she considered being her friend, actually managed to tore up her defenses and made her feel something she hadn't for a really long time. She reaches over to the knob behind the young Fabray and turns it to lock the door before Quinn can protest. This ends now.

She yanks the girl closer to herself, until there almost no space left between them, and guides Quinn's hands under her skirt and places them on each hip of hers. That seems to shut her up. Quinn gapes at the sensation that runs through her and looks up to the brunette's dark eyes.

"Liar. You started this and guess what? I think you liked it…a lot. But I wont hold it against you. You're daddy's little curious girl, shield away from reality far too long, it's only natural for you. But whatever kind of sick unofficial friendship we have… is over." She declares and gives the girl one final harsh glare before moving to leave.

Quinn reacts almost immediately when she realizes what the brunette is trying to do, and she doesn't know why but she tightens the hold she has on her and brings them nose-to-nose. She can see confusion written all over Rachel's face but ignores it. She staggers them to the end of the bathroom until she has trapped the extraordinary singer between herself and the wall. She knows this isn't right, that Rachel is her forbidden fruit, but she has to. She can't resist the temptation of feeling the girl one last time, if it's the end of them.

Her hand glides up the brunette's body until it reaches its destination by the shoulder of the singer. Her other hand is placed on the wall above Rachel's head, and she leans in closer with her lips to the exposed skin of the girl's collarbone. She breathes in the unique scent of the singer before letting out a shuddering breath and then finally placing a light brush of warm hesitant lips on the skin. Rachel closes her eyes at the touch and finally let her hands relax and fall by her sides. She doesn't know the reason of any of this, in a way it feels right, yet very wrong. When she feels another much more bold kiss be placed on her, she gathers the courage to wrap her arms around the cheerleader's waist. Quinn lets out a heavy breath and licks her way closer to Rachel's neck before starting to gently suck on it. Rachel moans out loud and tilts her head to the side to give the blonde a proper access. She releases the hold she has on the cheerio and sneaks one hand under Quinn's blouse and starts gliding her fingernails up and down the smooth skin of the girl's back making Quinn arch into her uncontrollably.

"Rachel is everything alright?" And just like that its all taken away. Both of them freeze and the singer doesn't know how she does it, but she successfully manages to answer the almost worried sounding voice.

"Yeah…yes Mrs. Fabray. I'll be out in a minute."

She tore her hands away from the blonde's back and grasps at Quinn's hand that's placed on her shoulder, forcefully removing it. The cheerio has yet to say anything, so Rachel pushes the girl gently further from her and squeezes her way away from the tight prison between Quinn's body and the white wall of the bathroom. Quinn wants to say something, anything. She wants to run, hide maybe even scream at herself for being so stupid and disgusting. But…she also wants Rachel.

"I meant what I said Quinn. I'm done."

And with one click of the door closing shut, Quinn lets out a panicked sob for what she's done.

TBC

*Lets out a nervous laugh * ... was the R and Q moment okay?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Someone suggested a longer chapter, and I seriously hope this is longer. lol. I had writers block for a while, hence the late update. But more is on the way and I hope you like this. Any suggestions is awesome. I don't have a beta reader so any mistakes are on me and I apologize. English is not my native english, and I always try to improve my writing. **  
**With that said here ya go.  


* * *

**

"Hey honey. You're home early" He frowns and takes a curious glance at his watch strapped around his wrist. Either she's had a good day or a bad day he concludes. There's only one way to find out.

"How was your day?"  
The trick was always to listen to the tone of her voice… Most of the time it is very bright and you can hear when each word flows with ease. Others you can sense the time it takes for her to gather the energy she needs to say anything sensible and Rachel-y.

His clock ticks on and by each second that passes by he has his answer.

"Great" She replies before she's running up the stairs to her room.

"Great…guess it's just you and me then." He sighs to the empty living room.

The night was without a doubt the worst one in a while for Rachel. The normal 7,5 hours of sleep she usually has, feels more like a 2 hours sleep. Minus 1 hours of shuffling and groaning in irritation by her covers slipping off as in result of the all the turning and twisting. Despite exhaustion, due to the lack of sleep, she can't skip her elliptical exercise routine. That would just ruin her already ruined day even more. 45 minutes later she heads to the shower to wash off her sweaty skin and comes out feeling a lot more refreshed.  
Maybe a cool shower was all it took for her to make her day a little less crappy.

As soon as her skin was all dried up and moisturized with her daily skin care cream, she stands in front of her closer with one finger pressed to her chin, pondering on what to wear. Usually she would go for her typical attire, a decent flannel pattered or plain skirt and a sophisticated blouse to go with it. However today was a rough day, and somewhat unusual, unlike her other days. She needed a good change. Much had changed ever since the day her fathers split ways, but never for the good. Never had she imagined working for the Fabray's, it was definitely a surreal point she had come across. Not to mention the "friendship" she had gained with the family's youngest daughter and her former…err reinstated enem-

Well the term wasn't as accurate as she wanted it to be…Quinn had never been an enemy to her. Not that the blonde had treated her with any kind of respect in the past but enemy just didn't seem to fit her description of the girl. She sighs and shakes of the thoughts of the cheerio and focuses on finding her new, ecological and of course PETA approved leather jacket which doesn't take long for her to find since it's practically the only very dark colored jacket she has. She smiles triumphantly at the sight of it and grabs the dress hanger carefully.

She hears a low whistle as what she thinks is of appreciation when she opens her locker.

Karofsky halts as he realizes who it is and lowers the slushy he has in his left hand.

He would never make the exception of torturing Rachel Berry, the daughter of two disgusting faggots, as he sees it. But this time, he is willing to make one, but for a whole different reason.

"Is that a Kelly P jacket from the deluxe limited nattura edition? " He asks with eyes wider than before and constantly biting anxiously on his lips. The reaction was definitely something out of the blue. She thought he would've at least had some sort of appreciative reaction by the new look she was presenting today, not recognition of a designer jacket. No "ordinary" person would have knowledge about the jacket she was sporting…unless they were Kurt Hummel or had real good sense of the fashion business these days. But how would he…?

"I'm surprised by your sudden knowledge about…well about anything at this point." She says the last part mostly to herself, but the broad boy, dressed in a jacket representing the school colors, hears it anyway. His shoulders tense immediately at his misstep by making such unnatural comment and Rachel thinks she sees panic flare in his eyes for a second. He dubiously looks down at the melting cup of slushy in his hand. What if she told anyone about this? People would make fab5 jokes for the rest of his school year. He couldn't have that. People were starting to stare at the two, some slowed down to see what he would do. He had never finished what he had been set out to do to the singer. He bit his bottom lip in thought of what he should do, he could feel sweat gathering on his forehead. Pressure, always pressure.

"Take it off," He mumbles and shifts on one foot to the other nervously while keeping his eyes to the ground. Half of the cup containing the slushy has melted now, and he knows that the effect of it has decreased somewhat.

Rachel furrows her brows confused and mildly concerned about the wellbeing of her ears. Was she going deaf? Did he tell her to take off her…?

When Dave Karofsky sees that he has yet to receive some kind of acknowledgeable reaction from the girl he lifts up the cup so the she can clearly get a nice view of the bluish half melted slushy. Her eyes wide and she takes a step backwards to where she feels her back press against her locker. 'That seemed to do it'

"Take it off" He repeats his earlier comment much more properly so that Rachel can't miss the undeniable threatening tone of it. She pushes herself off from her locker so that she can easily slip out of her jacket. The next thing she feels is the almost liquid slushy trickling down her face and arms and chest. It's not as unpleasant as an icy slushy, but the temperature is very much the same, as is the reaction she usually has by the surprise attack that she never seems to get used to. Fortunately most of it runs down her shoulders, but the front of her beloved and only plain black turtleneck sweater was now wet and stained; at least she has the jacket to cover the damage. This is why she never dared to wear anything "considerably" nice to school. And even if she successfully accomplished to avoid a slushy attack, there would be multiple reactions directed at her, and mainly negative ones. Even from her glee club members, which in her opinion is completely unacceptable and inappropriate. Difficulties aside, they were a team. And teammates are there for another, and they usually were, except when it came to her. Like the time she forgot to do her laundry and didn't have a choice but to borrow an old green Dartmouth zip less hoodie that she had found in her dads drawer. Ugly or not, she refused to wear dirty clothing. The response she received from Mercedes and Artie that day was enough for her to never attempt such a stunt again. Rachel finally opened her eyes once the shock worn off and watched as the jock gave her a taunting snicker before thrusting the jacket into her hand.  
'It's just another day'.

"Kids, this weeks assignment is about strength. When you're in a team, you need to be strong for yourself and for the team. There can't be a weak link anywhere if we are to win Sectionals. What I want you to do is to find the source of it. Who do you turn to when yours isn't enough? It could be anyone and anything. Maybe even a person who you don't particularly like. Or maybe you just haven't found it yet. But I want you to find it" Mr. Schue says and points at the "you" part to a perplexed looking Brittany.

"I go to the gym" He frowns at the girl and nods slowly politely before walking over to Brad, the school's pianist to discuss some of his ideas.

Meanwhile, the teens turn to each other and continue their earlier conversation before their coach had entered the room.

Kurt turns to Mercedes with eyes wide open in shock at the girl who lingers a second at the entrance before entering the room cautiously.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing or did my letters to "Make a wish" foundation actually work!" He whispers not so subtly into Mercedes ear.

"That or my Prayers have finally been answered." Mercedes mutters dumbfounded at the almost stranger looking girl. Their "star" singer was fairly known for wearing designer jeans or anything that resembled to a teenage girl so for apparent reasons many of them have trouble coping with the girl who seems a lot more confident in her "new" clothes. Her jacket is zipped up all the way which was the only thing that bothered Kurt.

"Wow." Quinn hears Finn say beside her. She tracks the object of his sudden interest and feels her breath hitch. Rachel. She can't blame Finn for speaking his mind because really neither could she.

"Yeah…wow." She jerks away, feeling remorse at her own words and thoughts. It's wrong. She's not like Santana or Brittany. She refuses to be like them.

Rachel smiles genuinely as she walks closer to Puck and takes the empty seat next to him, unaware of Puck's true reasons when he turns to her to get a better view of the hotness his friend was displaying. He always had a thing for girls in leather jackets. Minutes pass by and the boy is still enjoying his view while Rachel feels her cheeks flare up under his intense gaze.

"Say Rachel, would you care to help me with my Spanish essay…lets say five o'clock our place?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively with a boyish smile. Rachel leans closer until there's hardly any space left between them.

"Noah, I don't know if it slipped your mind, but I'm in your Spanish class. And I don't recall Mr. Schue ever assigning us an essay." Rachel replies and jokingly pushes at Noah's forehead with her hand.

The sound of Mr. Schue clearing his throat draws everyone's attention from each other to see what their coach has to say.

"Rachel, glad to see you here. Finn can fill you in after class, just try to keep up for now."

"Duly noted Mr. Schue" she replies seriously with her hands folded in her lap.

Most teachers at Mckinley knew that when their students were late for class it had in most cases to do with the incidents of slushy attacks. And certainly in Rachel's case there was no other reason to be late.

nods once before continuing. "Brad here had an idea" he lifts his hand and motions it at the pianist who gives the teens a little nervous smile. "To make this whole thing a lot more interesting and beneficial, I've decided to assign you a partner. I want you to meet up and decide on a song that describes both of the origins of your strength."

Tina's hand shoots up in the air and quickly lowers it when her teacher smiles for her to speak her mind.

"Can we make it to a mash-up?" She stutters while looking around nervously before sighing out relieved by the approving nods of her teammates, apart from a few who look mildly confused. Including a very dazed looking Finn who leans in to Quinn's ear to whisper what a mash-up is. This doesn't go unnoticed by Kurt who then turns around to pound his forehead at the wall behind him while Finn looks at him as if he's lost his mind.

Rachel jumps up to stand next to a very confused Mr. Schue.

"I think what Kurt is trying to say is…How on earth can you be in a Glee club and not know what a mash-up is? It's completely unethical! Mr. Schuester if I may?"

"Uh…"

"Great!" She doesn't wait for his answer and starts excitedly. "A mash-up, also known as bastard pop, is when you blend two songs into one. They could be the complete opposite of each other, it could even be two horrendous songs, but with the right technique it can be transformed into this new and…mind-blowing experience. Although there was that time whe-"

"So we could like do a mix of Kiss and Pandora?" Finn cuts in still mildly confused but excited at what he was hearing.

"Precisely!" The singer grins, pleased that someone was catching up before returning to her seat next to Noah.

"…Right so, Tina! Good idea, mash-ups are allowed as well, but they are to be sung as a duet as well. Brad has picked out your partners randomly; remember that changing partners is not optional and that this might be a great way to get to know each other better." Mr. Schue continues.

He ignores the protests of his teens and walks back to where Brad is gulping nervously at the threatening glare he receives from one Santana Lopez. He grabs the list shakily and hands it to the teacher.

"Alright, Artie you got Puck. Mercedes you're with Finn. Brittany and Tina…"

As the list went on Rachel could feel herself growing more anxious about the possibility of being paired up with Quinn. Surely Brad must've known the state of the blonde's behavior towards her. She started silently pray to be paired up with someone other than the Head bitch.

"Santana and Rachel!"

Oh thank god...No wait wh-

"WHAT?" Santana verbalizes her thoughts instead.

"Santana I specifically told you from the beginning, parings are not negotiable, sit down!"

He orders the feisty cheerio who had knocked her chair over from standing up so violently. She was absolutely repelled at spending a minute with the midget in a same room, unless of course it was Glee. But how the hell was she going to manage a full week with the girl and to, seven days from now, sing a song with her? Why the hell did anyone have to know where their strength erupted from?

"Coach Sylvester is right, you use too many products in that hair, god knows what sick infection is causing you to do this." She spits at him not moving from her standing position.

Unconsciously, Mr. Schue touches his hair before shaking his head. This was getting out of hand.

"I wont have any of that behavior in here Santana. Now sit down before I take you to the principals office!" The tension is undoubtedly evident in the room. Brad who has been sitting quietly in his invisible bubble, tries to swallow his fear. The privilege of being a silent person is that you learn to observe people from a far away distance.

It's like an invisibility cloak that allows people to look pass you. You become nothing but a prop that is simply there in the background. And what he had heard and learned is that you never put yourself in front of the Latino's way…unless you were suicidal. And he most certainly knew about the disdain the cheerio felt for the diva…so why did he do it?

"S, you can't afford any more warnings from Figgins. And I like you being here with me, come on. I'll make it up to you, tonight" He sees Brittany murmur something to the girl.

He never knew what the deal was between them. He had seen the longing glances the blonde sometimes shot in the other girl's direction, but Santana always seemed dismiss them by turning away from the girl. What she probably never realized was how empty Brittany's eyes looked afterwards.

Santana eventually sits down and locks one of her pinkies with the other girl, something that Brad still finds interesting.

After some time he sees the kids grab their belongings to leave, but something catches his interest. Why was neither Quinn nor Rachel moving to leave?

He's not certain that the star of the New directions knows about the remaining people left in the room. Rachel usually does stand behind, but this time she feels like taking a break to sit down, if only for a minute. She bends over and covers herself with her hands, shielding her away from the rest. The color of the floor has for some reason caught her attention, orange and bright yellow, somehow swirling into one pattern. Hmm… maybe she should redecorate her room. She starts to think that her mind is playing tricks with her when she starts to see different kinds of dots and swirls of the nuance appear in front of her. A few seconds go by and she shuts her eyelids and leans up back to her seat. Just what she needed in a time like this, now she had Santana's future schemes against her to worry about. She exhales heavily and shrinks further into her seat. She just needed a break, that's all she wanted.

"Well don't you look sad and pathetic? Get it together, Finn doesn't want you, nobody does." Really? She totally jinxed herself there.

Quinn tugs at the leather jacket's collar. "No matter how much you try changing, midget."

"Except for daddy's baby girl, she wants me right?" She coos before she feels rather than sees Quinn in front of her with arms trapping her on each side of her chair.

"What did you say?" Rachel turns away before Quinn grasps at her chin, forcing her to eye contact. "What did you say?" she draws out each word. Quinn's eyes had always frightened people and scared them off, sometimes with only a glance. But the effect was definitely something else on Rachel. Not once does Rachel turn away, she only consider herself fortunate of having the chance to really study her eyes. They have always been a mystery to her. They would sometimes shift from bright green to dark, and if you looked carefully you could find tiny gold specks in them. Quinn seems to be doing the exact thing. Rachel raises her hand slowly and gently trails the fingers that are slightly holding her chin as hostage, but never breaking away from Quinn's gaze. The blonde's eyes soften at the gesture. Rachel curls her fingers around the cheerio's fingers and slowly detaches them from her chin.

"I'm going to be late for class" Is the only thing she says and Quinn tenses up.

"Whatever. I'm only here to warn you. Stay out of my way if you value your life." Rachel doesn't flinch once.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? I doubt it." She scoffs.

"No you're right. But there are so many ways to ruin someone's life. I guess you'll have to see." Quinn speaks in such a sweet tone that it stirs up something in the brunette, something unfamiliar.

And then Rachel eyes are following Quinn's retreating back until the blonde is out of sight.

Brad quickly lowers his gaze down to the sheets of music notes in his lap and pretends to look concentrated when the diva stands up seconds later to exit the room. His mind completely blank at what he had seen and heard.

"Rachel, I just had to see what you were cooking, the scent is absolutely captivating." Judy comes to stand behind Rachel and leans over the girl's shoulder to get a better view of the frying vegetables.

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray. I just thought you might want to be a little adventurous and try something else. It's all vegetarian but I took out some stakes from the fridge in case you didn't like it." She grimaces at the mention of stakes before she recovers and plasters on a smile.

Mrs. Fabray chuckles to herself lightly.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, perhaps you'd like to join us for dinner? Quinn is out with that boy…Finn I think it was, and I'd like to get to know you better" She smiles warmly at the girl. So that's why Quinn wasn't home. She can't help but to feel gratitude towards the woman. It would be the first time for her to eat in the dining and a first time for her to eat with Quinn's parents.

Her excitement narrows down once she realizes that Russel Fabray would be there.

"That's not necessary Mrs. Fabray. I don't mind eating in the kitchen. Besides I'm sure you'd want some privacy with Mr. Fabray." She smiles politely.

"Nonsense, the more the merrier. You will have dinner with us and that is final." The older woman smiles and pats Rachel on the back before retreating back to the living room.

Rachel lets out a heavy sigh and reaches forward to switch the stove off before walking back to the other side of the room to grab the cold stakes and to put them in the refrigerator. It was too late to set them back into the fridge, she'd have to use them tomorrow instead. She continues to move around the kitchen for a few moments to distract herself from the dread she feels of having dinner with the Fabrays.

Minutes later she finds herself seated in front Russel and Judy Fabray. She waits for them both to take a bite out of the vegetarian dish. She's alarmed by the silence and is about to mention the stake she has ready to go when Russel looks up.

"This is delicious, well done Miss Berry." He nods at her.

"As I knew it would be." Judy smiles and rubs her husbands back with affection.

The dinner goes surprisingly well, she even finds herself enjoying it when she sees the love between the couple. She discovers a different side of Russel. He's pleasant to be around with in the company of his wife. Perhaps she misjudged him.

Judy disappears late in the evening. She doesn't know where, but she thinks the woman retreated back to her bedroom to take a nap, judging by all the glasses of whine she had during dinner.

She wipes the final plate dry when Russel enters the kitchen. This time though, she feels at ease with the man.

"I'm heading out for a couple of hours, will you give me a call if Judy wakes up?" He smiles kindly. Rachel nods quickly, pleased with the trouble free interaction.

"Good girl. My number is on the living room table." He speaks and steps out.

Rachel grins proudly at herself. This was going surprisingly well! Maybe that's all she needed to do, stay away from Quinn.

She looks at her watch. 8 o'clock. There was no more cleaning to do so it was an excellent time for her to catch up on her homework while she waited for either Mrs. Fabray to wake up or for Russel to arrive home.

Halfway into her calculus homework she hears the squeaking noise of stairs. She rushes to the living room table and grabs the note of Russel's cell phone number on it, before she's rushing back to the kitchen, grabbing for her cell.

It goes directly to his voicemail. She tries several times before she gives up. What more can she do? It doesn't take long for Judy to enter the kitchen to question Rachel about her husband's whereabouts. She takes a risk by covering for him.

"I think he went to pick up Quinn." She answers lamely but hope for the woman to accept it. Which she does after some pondering. She waits for Judy to leave, but she doesn't. Instead she sees Judy approaching her.

"I know we haven't talked much, but I want you to know how much we appreciate everything you do. It's quite intriguing to see a young woman as you to take upon such a duty like this one. Anyway I'm here if you need anything." Judy surprises her with a hug not noticing Rachel tense up. It's not that she's uncomfortable with hugs, she just finds it overwhelming by the sudden change in both the adults. Had they been drinking before and during the time she arrived to the 'mansion'?

She concludes that the woman is under the influence of alcohol and that by tomorrow she will be back to bossy, religious Mrs. Fabray. Yet she does feels guilt for lying to the woman but instantly pushes it away. She reciprocates the hug hesitantly before she feels herself relax. It feels a lot more different than when she used to hug her dads. For one second she thinks this is how a mother hugs her daughter, but only for a second before she has to let go.

It's an hour later when she hers foot steps slide against the floor in a clearly exhausted manner. Judging by the loud sounds, she can tell that it's a heavy person.

He doesn't seem to notice her at first. He walks to the cabinet with glasses and pulls out one before slowly dragging himself to the sink. And she's yet to say anything. And the ease feeling she had with him at an earlier moment is no longer there; it's instead replaced with the same dread she felt a week ago.

TBC

Ahh! lol. I'll post the rest soon! Reviews make me high!And if you have any suggestions for the story, do tell!

gnight.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hola! So here come's a little late update, sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite the kind of slow pace of it, and the ol arguments, it will from now on get better.  
Any grammar errors or typos are on me.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing.**

**

* * *

**"Mr. Fabray?" She asks concerned.

"I enjoyed our dinner tonight. I look forward to have some of that rabbit food you eat for a living, some other time. Perhaps my daughter would like it as well." He mumbles through his drunken haze, not noticing the huff Rachel lets out by the kind of insulting yet flattering comment he made about her vegetarian dinner. The corners of her lips twitch at the thought of actually sharing dinner with Quinn, if such offer ever came around again for her to serve a green healthy food, like tonight. If not then she could at least enjoy another wrath of Quinn being pissed about her choice of a green, and healthy dinner for once instead of that stupid goo Sue has her drinking most of the time. Not to mention the obsessive bacon disorder she has. Rachel lowers her head with a grin plastered on her face. Maybe Quinn was a little too serious about her Head Bitch image and not to mention a bully with a serious devotion to following the obligations Christianity seemed to demand from her. Oh she had heard all about the praying in the middle of make-out sessions from Finn. But Quinn also had a serious issue to deal with and this was a great advantage for Rachel. Because she knew the cheerio felt something for her. Exactly what it was, she's not sure, but she knows it's something. And whether she was feeling something deeper or just attracted to Quinn, she didn't care right now. She pushes the thoughts away to a more appropriate time; she couldn't do this when the reason of her nightmares was standing before her. Reaching for her backpack on the counter she starts stuffing her finished homework into her bag.

"I think you should know that Mrs. Fabray woke up, I tried calling you but-"

"She what?" She stops when he cuts in and sees the narrowing eyes on her. She zips her bag closed with shaky fingers.

"I tried calling you, but it seems that your cell was out of service or something." She says and tightens her grip on bag.

She waits for him to say something, for him to cross over and pull a stunt like he usually does. But he just stands there and observes the short girl. His laughter fills the emptiness of the room and she doesn't know why, but for some reason the sound of his laughter scares her and she squeezes her eyes shut. And then she feels calloused fingers brushing her cheek clumsily, at one point he pokes at her with his index finger, figuring it's best if she waits it out. She makes a note in her mind to google the behavior of drunken people, because this was just weird. The man retracts his fingers from her cheek after a few seconds.

"It's not your fault, you tried." He assures her with a silly drunken smile.

Once again, he amazes her. She didn't anticipate such a reaction from him, considering the interactions they've had in the past. She makes a quick inspection of the kitchen to see if she left anything out, but sees nothing out of the ordinary.

She turns her attention back to him and gives him a little smile.

"Well I guess this is goodnight."

He nods at her and she starts walking out of the house with a different view of Mr. Fabray. A drunk man is a happy man.

* * *

Her mind is swirling with unanswered questions as she enters the glee club's room. In one corner she catches Finn shaking happily with laughter beside an equal joyous Noah. Her gaze shifts to Mercedes and Tina who are whispering fiercely. She's not surprised; this is practically their daily routine at glee club. She sighs in boredom when she senses someone's eyes on her. She twists her neck and looks up to see a strangely stiff and dazed Quinn, sitting between two cheerios. Santana is glaring at her more than usual, and she's not surprised that Brad wasn't there to witness it. Or else he would be the one receiving the death glares. She glares back furiously before she glances at Brittany who's leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder, not looking like her usual cheery self. She shifts her gaze from Brittany's slumped posture to Quinn's dull eyes. The intense eye contact they find themselves sharing with each other does not tell Rachel anything about the tense atmosphere in the room. Despite their current unresolved difficulties between them and the voice in her head that warns her not to care, she can't help but to react and give in to her curiosity.

'You ok' She mouths the word silently.

Quinn's fists clench tightly together making her sharp polished nails cutting into the soft palm of her hands when she sees this.

"Did you want something?" Quinn snaps at the girl. Couldn't Berry take a hint?

Quinn turns away when she feels a nudge to her shoulder and sees a questioning look on Santana's face.

"What's up with 'Curious George' over there? She hasn't stopped staring at you ever since she came in." Santana asks her with an arched eyebrow as they watch the diva cross the room to the piano.

Quinn shrugs and sets her attention elsewhere while Brittany snuggles further into her neck.

"She was staring at me, not Quinn." Brittany mumbles and then moves away from Quinn's shoulder when both the girls turn to stare at her quizzically.

"I'm hot, duh. And nobody can resist these" She says with her eyes cast on her chest, her eyes shifting from right to left.

"Nobody…" Quinn hears Santana mumble under her breath while the Latina is eyeing Brittany's chest intensely. Santana is the only girl at school that has the benefit of touching the beauty that lied hidden beneath the girl's cheerio outfit. The Latina's mind starts drifting away to a previous memory that only consisted of her and Brittany when she jumps at the sound of fingers snapping in front of her face. She slaps them away and glares at a grossed out looking Quinn.

"Could you be anymore obvious? Why don't you just do it here and get it over with."

Santana smiled bitterly "What, like you do?"

Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head, frustrated at her friend's rudeness.

"I can't believe you just said that"

"Q, get back here! Where are you going?"

Rachel tuned out Santana's voice to the back of her mind, and instead caught the glimpse of a teary eyed Quinn rushing past her and through the exit door. Frowning she knew for sure that there was definitely something wrong. When Quinn had so 'politely' dismissed her question out of concern she had started to approach the slump shoulders of a hunched figure by the piano. But now that she had seen the girl rush out she knew there was nothing she could do about it, Quinn wouldn't accept her support…yet. So for now she could only focus on the curiosity and concern she has for the sad figure. She bites her lips as she sometimes do when she's nervous and settles herself down on the bench that was quite roomy for the both of them. The leather fabric is cool against her bare thighs making her shiver and thus attracting attention from the person beside her.

"Really Rachel, I'm not in the mood for another of your rants about the song list for sectionals. I'm sorry but it can't only consist of broadway show tunes. Even I know that"

He says with his hopeless eyes drawn to one of the many piano keynotes. She refrains from saying anything she knows she might regret and possibly make the situation worse and instead focuses on what she came here to do in the first place.

"You're right Kurt. I've been quite persistent on that genre for some time now. But that's not what I came here to talk to you about. As co-captain of the glee club, I am entitled and responsible to know the current well being of my teammates. And… because I genuinely care about you" She trails off awkwardly. It's not that she feels uncomfortable around him it's just that the entire new directions members acted in such a weird behavior around her that she never quite knew where she had them. Her thoughts are immediately put to a stop when Kurt open his mouth.

"Finn slept with Quinn" his voice breaks at this admission and she fears that she might need a lung transplant by the way her breath hitched at the news and because of the surprising sting of pain she feels. That was…definitely not something she had seen coming. Rachel's not surprised about the boy's infatuation with the star football player what she is on the other hand surprised about is the stinging pain she feels, and the lack of Mercedes…anybody's presence around the boy. Shouldn't they be there comforting him? And then her mind spins off to another round of thoughts. Could…Would…No. That was impossible, Quinn wouldn't do that…would she? She was the president of the celibacy club! A Christian devoted to the church and the bible and most specifically to god! Sensing a movement beside her shes hakes away all the thoughts that seemed to be pouring into her mind without a halt.

"Oh" she says for the lack of anything better to say while Kurt waits expectantly for the girl to give him the words of sympathy. He flinches inwardly when he realizes what he's just announced. Of course…what was there for her to say? She was just as hurt as he was by all of it. They were both madly amazed with the boy; he had seen the affectionate and admiring smile on her face whenever she spotted him in the hallways. But unknown to Kurt, he had yet to foresee the change of interest Rachel had for Finn.

Kurt concluded then that they were somehow linked to each other through the pain they were both experiencing and that there was no one else that would have any idea of what he was feeling. He reached for the brunette's hand and squeezed it as they shared a knowing sad look towards each other.

* * *

Circle. Circle. Scrub. Dip. Squeeze. Circle.

This mantra had been repeated for the past five minutes since she had entered the Fabray 'mansion', she would dip her sponge in to the bucket filled with hot water and squeeze out the overflow of water the sponge had absorbed and then start scrubbing the bathroom floor tiles. Her kneecaps were sore from all the time and weight that had been put down on them. Not to mention her back that would crack in protest each time she leaned further forward on the cold floor. Some might have used a mop or something effortless and much more practical. But this is what Mrs. Fabray had ordered, the tiles had been custom designed by an Italian artist and friend to the family, and because of this, they had to be properly cleaned. She groaned inwardly when the sponge slipped from her red, prune fingers. Who would even pay attention to the design of a bathroom floor? It was such a waste of money. Now that the state of her wealth had changed, she gained appreciation for money. She didn't prance around like the girl she was before who foolishly thought that every problem could be solved with the power of money or that she could buy anything she wished for.

Now she would have to think and evaluate whenever she went into a store to buy something. Would it be the fruits that were placed on the top shelves with a big 'Fair trade' sign above them that signified the importance of human rights to fair compensations for a worker or would it be the fruits on the lower shelves that would taste the exact same but that would results into having guilty conscience, shortly after she had purchased them. And the glares she would get from some of the people at the store, did definitely no good for her mind.

She stopped a second to damp the sponge when she spotted a brown yellowish stain. The brunette's eyebrow rose up. "Do I even want to know?" Rachel muttered to herself disgusted at the sight and dragged her knees over the floor to get closer to the spot while her hands hovered at her sides. This _was_ Mr. and Mrs. Fabray's personal bathroom…Ugh, no she had no interest in finding out what exactly that spot was, just as long she got rid of it.

"Ew…" The brunette's nose was scrunched up and her lower lip curled with disgust as she started scrubbing. She sighed and continued her cleaning when her heart almost leaped out of her chest when a harsh sound of the wooden bathroom door smashed into the bathroom wall tiles. A ringing noise went going in her ear. Her head was starting to feel the effects of it and almost everything had turned into silence. She couldn't even hear the loud obnoxious sound of the ventilator above the toilet that had been bugging her ever since she walked in or the water that could be heard, occasionally when it ran through the pipes under the bathroom floor. The sponge fell from Rachel's grip when she raised her hands to the sides of her head in an attempt to get rid of the pain. And in a matter of only a few seconds, it all faded way. The ringing stopped, the ventilator could be heard again, and her hands fell to her sides. Her head though was still tender. The sound of the bathroom lock snapping locked was hard to miss. Quinn's hands slid slowly down from the handle and turned around to get a good look.

"Well, well…have you come here for some stress relief…or did you have something else in mind?"

Oh both of those suggestions held a different meaning to Quinn. Rachel on the other hand seemed to just have realized the implications of her words…

"Uh…what I meant was-" She started with a stutter but stopped when Quinn raised a hand to stop the rant that was ready to burst out from the diva. Quinn started pacing in the back and forth in the little space she had set out. Rachel could only watch as the tip of Quinn's index finger was placed on the cheerio's lips in a pondering gesture. Quinn huffed out loud and leaned her back to the cold wall. Rachel braces herself from might come when Quinn's lungs take a great amount of air.

The arms belonging to the cheerleader were crossed over chest as she eyed the girl on the floor. Straws of hair had escaped from Rachel's tight hair band and created a 'mess' that almost shielded Rachel's eyes but she still looked far from ugly...maybe even a little beautiful. Quinn tried to distance herself physically as far as possible from Rachel, her eyes however seemed to have a mind of their own, as she soon find herself having a battle of eye contact with Rachel. The air her lungs had collected before was drained out when she sighed at the new overcome of feelings running through her. How she wished that she could get rid of these physical effects the girl had on her. They were nothing compared to the saying of, butterflies in your stomach. It was more like a billion of butterflies filling her from the inside.

"I slept with Finn"

Quinn slapped one hand to her mouth in shock at the admission. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and before she knew it, she was sobbing like a hormonal pregnant woman. Rachel sprang up to her feet from the floor and moved hesitantly closer to the upset girl but Quinn moved only further away. Rachel's throat tightened at the rejection, instead she kept a respectable distance from the girl and with her fingers entwined in front of her, she wasn't sure what to say, she had never been in such a position before, how did you comfort someone in such a situation, what was the appropriate thing to say?

"I'm sure he wasn't _that_ bad" The sobbing only grew louder and Rachel cringed and slapped herself mentally. 'That's what you go for? Good one Berry!'

Rachel tried a different approach by assuring Quinn that it was okay for her to sleep with her boyfriend. How could there be any harm in that? It was perfectly normal. The crying however did not seize and Rachel was no longer having it.

"Look I can't help you if you wont tell me what's gotten you all this upset!" Rachel exclaimed repelled at the current situation. The blonde started to stutter and mumble incoherent words, none of Rachel could make out.

"Deep breaths Quinn, deep breaths" Rachel started to demonstrate one of her breathing techniques she had learned and eventually Quinn started to follow Rachel's instructions. Within some minutes the crying had stopped completely leaving Rachel much more comfortable and at was so embarrassed she had no idea how she had gone from being furious at the brunette to crying like a five year old and now she was only left with frustration. The cheerio took deep calming breaths as Rachel waited patiently for the girl to speak.

"I slept with Finn" her voice shook when she spoke and looked away from the brunette, she couldn't bare to look at her now. "And it did nothing for me." She closed her eyes momentarily before turning her gaze to Rachel who was watching Quinn intensely. "It did nothing. I slept with him, I gave him my body, my virginity! And I still can't stop thinking about you! What the hell is wrong with me!" She screamed and Rachel felt something tug from inside her at the anguished cry.

"There's nothing wrong with you…" she spoke softly, trying to console the girl.

"There is…there has to be! I would never…I can't feel this way" Quinn shook her head and looked down "What am I going to do?" Quinn asked, feeling more helpless than ever. It took some time for Rachel's mind to register the blonde's words and what they exactly implied. _Is there a chance?_

"It's not about what you're supposed to do, it's about what _you_ want. You have a choice Quinn, you always do." The blonde would only shake her head stubbornly.

"You do Quinn!" Rachel tried to reassure her.

Maybe Rachel was right, maybe there was another way, but too much had already happened. She couldn't think properly, everything was tumbling down, every effort of being a good Christian had just slipped through her hands, she was now left with insecurity and nausea at everything she had done. There was nothing innocent and good about her. She needed time to think things through.

"I'm meeting up with Santana in a few, could you hurry up and get this done before she gets here?" She gestured to the bathroom with a wave of her hand. Rachel stopped herself from scoffing at Quinn. _Just as she thought they were making progress…_

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

_If there's anything you'd like to see in the story, let me know. Any suggestions would be awesome.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. Love reading your thoughts and opinions, really encourages me to write more. Hence the weird and long chapter.  
I'm not very satisfied with this chapter to be honest but I hope it's okay enough and that you'll still find it somewhat enjoyable. :) Not beta'd, any grammar errors or such are on me.**

**

* * *

**"What is up with you and RuPaul lately? And don't even try to deny it Fabray, you're definitely hiding something from me" Santana changes position from resting on Quinn's bed on her back, to lie on the side of her body with her chin resting on top of her fist. Others might have been blind too see what was so clearly unfolding in front of them, but Santana wasn't. She had seen her friend and the midget evolve from enemies to friends at some point. Not that they would ever socialize at school, but judging by the tiny smile and glances they shot each other confirmed all her suspicions. But as weeks passed by she noticed a shift in Quinn's behavior; she had become much more withdrawn and would surprisingly spend a lot more of her time with Finn making out. Eventually she lost count of the times she was ready to gag at the sight of them pressed up against each other with their tongues down each others throat in the hallways, visible to anyone passing by, including one sad, bitter looking Rachel watching from afar.

"Way to cut out all my options S." Quinn replies teasingly with a slightly annoyed tone that doesn't go unseen by the tanned girl. While Santana is enjoying a chance of interrogating her friend she doesn't notice how much of a mess she is evoking inside the girl's head, the hysteria of letting Santana know Rachel's purpose in her life and the newly feelings she has recently discovered she has for the girl is much too frightening for her. Besides Rachel had asked her not to tell anyone about her parents split up, and it only seems right to return that kind of same loyalty since Rachel has been smart enough to keep her mouth shut from spilling out her guts about the intimate moments they have shared. But knowing Santana, she won't ever stop until she gets the last drop of information she needs to still her thirst…so she lies and hopes for nothing bad to come out of what she has to say.

"I forget sometimes how observant you are." She spins on her chair and faces Santana's scorching eyes and self-righteous smirk directed at her, Santana nods for her to continue. "It seems that Rachel still is on a love crusade for Finn. No matter how many times I try to get in that pathetic thick head of hers that Finn is mine, she just keeps going after him. It's like she's begging to be kicked…" She finishes with a sigh of frustration to make it more believable. Not that she doesn't think Rachel has let go of her obsession with her boyfriend completely, there's no way that Rachel would give up on a crush just like that, she thinks bitterly. The explanation Santana hears come through the blonde's lips seems to be somewhat correct, because everyone knows about Rachel's crush on the quarterback but there is a lingering feeling of hesitation in her mind that tells her there's more that's not being exactly told. Her eyes shifts from Quinn and her eyes widen in shock in when she sees the bright blue display on the laptop glowing behind Quinn's back.

"Is that why you have Rachel's facebook profile open on your laptop?" Santana suggests curiously and pushes herself up to a sitting position with her hands grasping the end of Quinn's covers.

The questioned girl gulps audibly and smiles briefly before turning at the bright screen behind her with Rachel's profile picture smiling at her. How could she have forgot to shut down the site? _So stupid! I need to get her out of my system, if only I could…_

"Q?"

She snaps back to reality. "Oh umm…just digging for dirt, you know to see if there's anything useful I can use against her" she twists in her seat to watch the Latina and releases a silent sigh, grateful for the lie that flows out easily.

Santana raises one eyebrow in disbelief. _What the hell did Finn do? Fuck her brain out?_

_Fine, be that way Fabray. Being paired up with Berry might not be so bad. Everyone knows Berry has a habit of yapping away like there's no tomorrow…this wont be hard._

"Whatever you say Quinn, whatever you say." Santana says and returns to lie back on the bed before glancing at the history book that lies beside her. She has every intention of passing the quiz she has tomorrow but the excitement of some juicy secret between the girls she knows, is much more interesting to study so she settles on planning her visit to the singer she's been paired up with.

* * *

Step 1 "Befriend the freak" which was not going well on her 'to do' list.

"I don't think my health insurance covers an induced coma inflicted by spending time with you." Santana groans out with her arms splayed out on the table and face planted onto the cool surface of the oak tree kitchen table. This was not what she had in mind, actually searching songs for their assignment? No, Hell no! This was torture!

"You're not exactly much of a help you know." Replies Rachel seated across the Latina with her laptop set up, and scrolling down the list of songs on her Itunes library.

"I'd rather help Coach Tanaka loose his virginity than helping you, treasure trail" she smiles contemptuously at the short girl. It doesn't take long until the diva reciprocates to the insult.

Santana jumps up in surprise at the hard sound of Rachel's pink laptop folding shut furiously.

"I don't like this either! But you do no get the privilege of insulting your way through this, especially not in my house. You should be lucky that my fathers didn't catch your comment. I may be against violence but they're sure as hell not." Rachel informs her but is attentive enough to not slip out anything about her fathers divorce. There lies no desire of telling anyone, especially not Santana. The girl would without a doubt crush her into something like bread crumbs if she ever found such useful information that could bring her down. On the other side of the table is Santana's heart racing like an energizer bunny. Cussing was very abnormal for Berry and to add to it so was the vicious shade in Rachel's normally warm brown eyes, _that_ had been a definite surprise for her. The shock wore of eventually and was instead replaced with a smug smile._ That was hot…_

Rachel didn't think much of the sudden change and smile that was directed towards but instead focused on setting up her laptop again.

"Brad made this decision for a reason and I think we should respect it, clearly he must've had a motive for pairing us up" Rachel frowned at the last part. It all seemed so ludicrous. What did Brad expect, for Santana to suddenly change her attitude and be civil to her? That was not likely to happen.

Her eyes scanned the long list of songs on the bright screen while she rubbed her forehead in frustration. The assignment turned out to be a lot more of a challenge than she had expected. They had settled for a mashup to prevent any unnecessary arguments because of their different preferences in music, but so far had not one of the songs they'd suggested fit the other person's choice.

She raised her head up over the laptop screen to catch Santana yawn loudly and arched one eyebrow in question.

"I need a break. I'm starving so don't expect any help from me." She pointed one finger at herself. "This hottie can't work on a empty stomach"

Rachel glared at her when the Latina started drumming her fingers on the table expectantly. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily before standing up to prepare something edible for the girl.

"None of that Vegan crap, Thank you" Santana's mood instantly brightened. Rachel stopped...

"Am I hearing things or did Santana Lopez just say thank you?" Rachel turned around with her jaw hanging and with eyes wider than before.

Santana allowed herself a moment of enjoying the moment and to chuckle at Rachel's dumbfounded expression. "Just get my food" she continued to chuckle and watched as the diva who was apparently still in shock, stiffly turned around to continue her way to the kitchen.

Step 1 clearly a long way to go…

* * *

"San, why won't Quinn smile anymore?" Brittany whispered sadly against the hot skin of the brunette's throat before she continued her assault with her tongue making Santana groan out at the burning, wet sensation.

"I…I don't know" She gasped loudly when Brittany surprised her by planting her lips against a sensitive spot.

"Why?" Brittany asked curiously before momentarily reaching down to remove the Latinas cheerio skirt with her free hand.

"Because I don't care" she replied with a moan when she was released from the tight cheerio skirt. Brittany's frowned against her neck.

"But she's our friend, how can you not care?"

Santana slapped on hand onto the mattress in frustration before grasping a hold on the blonde's shoulders and pushing her gently and putting some distance between them.

"What the fuck B? You're killing my mood here; I did not skip out on sexting with Puck to get an update on Quinn's health. I know that she's screwed up, I'm working on it ok?"

Brittany didn't know whether to be relieved that Santana was aware of their troubled friend or to be offended that the girl was only there to relieve some tension as usual. Putting aside her concern for Quinn she settles a firm glare on the girl beneath her.

"Is that all I am to you? I know you said that sleeping with someone is not dating but am I just some playmate you go to when you get bored of Puck?" Most would have been surprised to hear such a comment come from Brittany, people always presumed she was ignorant and childish, but there was more to her than she gave off.

It was moments like these where Santana knew she had to decide on whether telling a lie or making herself a favor and telling the truth. The truth would result in a possibility of heartache and fear, opening up to someone or several of people is not as easy as people make it seem, you become an easy target to anyone who could gain anything beneficial out of it. The lies however would spare her the consequences she might otherwise receive of being truthful. But there was also Brittany to consider about, it wasn't fair to her, she deserved better.

"No." She breathed out. "You're so much more" She leaned up to give the girl hovering over her a reassuring, smoldering kiss. Brittany moan vibrated through their kiss, and just like that she relapsed into their previous physical activity.

It was enough for now, but it wouldn't be too long until she'd want exclusivity on the Latina.

* * *

"Damn I knew I forgot something at home" Mercedes mutters to a grinning, careless looking Kurt beside her that was nodding his head to the almost soundless music in his ears. Mercedes pulled out one of Kurt's earplugs and started fiercely accusing him of being a terrible, inconsiderate best friend.

"Not my fault, Santana lunged at my last earplugs like a freaking hyena." He cringed throughout his whole explanation and grabbed his earplug back from the girl's hand and plugged them in again.

Mr. Schuester had started of the class with some Rap with the intention of "contributing" inspiration for the kids. His idea however backfired, as most couldn't stand the sight and instead got discouraged from the sound of their teacher rapping with a big golden chain necklace hanging loosely around his neck.

"Seriously? I must be dreaming right? There is no way a full-grown man and a teacher non-the less, would pick such a distasteful song and a rap song for that matter, as a way to encourage his students in their assignment. Seriously how can anyone find this inspiring?" Rachel muttered mostly to herself, but somehow Puck managed to catch on the annoyed diva's words.

"OW!" Puck chuckled at the girl he'd just pinched.

"Well at least we know you're not dreaming" Rachel glared at him before returning her attention to scene unfolding before her.

The song came finally to an end to everyone's relief. Except for one Mike Chang that had been following each dancing move of his teacher and admiring it.

"I hope that was inspiring for you, at least now you know where most of my strength comes from" He announced slightly out of breath and with layer of sweat on his forehead glistening in the light.

"Big butts? That's where you get your strength from" Santana threw her head back and started laughing loudly.

"Hey! Sir Mix-A-Lot had big influence on me in my younger days. The man introduced me to hip hop, which is where most of my strength comes from" Fine maybe he did make a detour just to get the opportunity of singing a song of one of his favorite artists but it was only because he rarely got the chance of showing his skills to anyone other than his wife, Terri.

"No Mr. Schuester what you really were singing about was big butts, which means that your strength comes from big butts which honestly even I think is weird" Said one awkward looking Puck while itching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Yeah no offense, but that was wrong in just so many ways"

"I feel violated" Several responses were shot in his direction. He wanted to bolt out of the room with the sudden shame that had flowed over him instead he shook off the desire to escape and silenced his students with a clap of his hands.

"Mercedes and Finn, you're up"

"Five bucks says that Finn will step on Mercedes in a matter of seconds" Puck leaned in and whispered in his jewish hot friend's ear. Rachel giggled quietly and slapped his arm.

"Noah you're his friend, you don't give him enough credit…" The brunette squeezed her eyes shut when she caught Finn accidently plant his foot like Godzilla on poor Mercedes, making the girl shriek out and loose the rhythm of the song before quickly finding it after jabbing her elbow into Finn's stomach.

"Told ya" said one smirking Puck.

"You and Hummel decide on anything yet?" Santana leaned in to whisper into Quinn's ear, not really paying attention to the disastrous performance of Finn and Diva number two.

"No, we're considering a mashup, but I don't see how that's going to work. It's really hard working with him"

Santana nodded knowingly.

"Because of his sexual orientation"

Quinn tensed up at Santana's reasoning.

"Of course not, I…I have nothing against him. We're getting along just fine, sure the perfectionist in him can be painful…not to mention his broadway obsession" It was the truth, if anything she was more intrigued by the courage he had of being the only openly gay kid at school. How Quinn had come to that realization was because of time. She's had plenty of it to accept that there are in fact multiple choices out there than just one. You always have a choice and who's to say which one is right or wrong. God? Didn't he also condemn infidelity, which in all seriousness no one seems to care about. Maybe she got irritated, and perhaps even a little disgusted by Santana and Brittany's "Relationships" at times, but that was only because they kept giving her a free show in the showers after cheerio practice or in the bathroom when she checked her makeup.

But despite the revelation she was still grossed out by her recent feelings for the short brunette.

"Have you been seeing a shrink?" Santana inquired, seriously not trusting what she was hearing. It would explain Quinn's sudden change of mind on gay people. Shrinks were a lot more open minded, she should know. Her mother did send her to one after an incident at a playground when she was six and had pecked a girl on the lips.

"No! I don't care, okay? He's allowed to do and feel whatever he wants to, it's none of my business" She declared with glare that dared Santana to make a comment.

The Latina rolled her eyes and set her gaze on Mercedes that was making a good use of her lungs.

"I never thought I'd see the day, but thank you for not being such a ignorant homophobe" It was a relief to know her friends opinion on the matter and that she wasn't as rigorous as she had thought Quinn was. If the Head Bitch could deal with it then so should the minorities of the school.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, but inside she was feeling relieved and good about herself. She hadn't been honest to herself or anyone else in a while. Her days were always smothered in lies but this time she had been truthful about something.

"So what's it like working with Rachel? Has she snapped at you for touching her laptop yet?" Quinn chuckled lightly not realizing the error in her questions until seconds later when she caught Santana arching her eyebrow playfully at her.

"Since when do you call her Rachel? And what about the laptop?"

Quinn froze in her seat.

_You idiot…maybe you should order an appointment at a therapist._

"Uhmm…Well that's her name right?" She spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't try that shit on me Fabray. I'm not stup-"

Santana was interrupted by loud applauds and a smiling Will Schuester who was congratulating on Finn and Mercedes almost flawless performance before declaring shortly afterwards that they were done for the day. There was no chance extended to her to further question Quinn's new nickname on the girl they loved to terrorize on daily basis since the blonde had bolted out of the room the second she was given the opportunity.

Santana scoffed at her friend's escape and swore inwardly to herself that she would figure out the deal between the midget and Quinn.

* * *

Step 2 Gossip has it's pros and cons

"Are you still obsessing over bigfoot?"

Santana inquired as she let her eyes wander all over the living room. The first time she had come over to the Berry household she had been nudged by an over enthusiastic Rachel, insisting that they worked on their assignment in the dining room.

Why? She had no clue. It was Berry after all, it could have been for any ridiculous kind of reason.

Rachel looked up from her compendium with music notes.

"I'm assuming you're referring to Finn, and as for your question…No, my crazy infatuation with him turned out to be nothing but a crush"

Santana's eyes diverted from a painting on the red wine colored wall to Rachel who was shuffling through another case of papers.

Well that certainly made a difference.

"Huh…so there would be no reason for you and Quinn-"

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate, but there's nothing going on between Quinn and me other than the usual which you and everybody else at school are a part of" Rachel quickly interrupted.

"Which is…?"

"Which is what you do to all 'outsiders', Slushy attacks and overrated insults? Ring any bells?" Rachel explained bored, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana groaned inwardly, pissed off at the girl for being so secret about what really was going on. Santana stretched over the coffee table and tried to reach for the girl's pink laptop but unfortunately; Rachel had noted the moment and quickly understood what the girl was aiming for. She hastily snatched the folded laptop and squeezed it possessively to her chest.

"Excuse me?" Rachel exclaimed horrified before continuing." Do you always do that, just try to yank someone else's personal laptop?"

"Oh come one…" Santana protested. "What can be so personal about a laptop? It's not as if you have porn on it or anything" And then there was silence. A long excruciatingly awkward silence that made Santana gasp repeatedly like a fish that was craving for oxygen.

Santana fell back against armchair and pointed with her index finger at the girl.

"You do!" Another gasp. Dear god she was about to hyperventilate. "You have porn on it! That's why you wont let anyone near it"

Rachel's grip on the laptop had increased severely that she almost heard the plastic electronic crack from all the pressure. Pornography!... Porn! Out of all things, that's what she's accused of? Keeping porn on her innocent little laptop?

"If you were to search through my computer you'd find no trail of a single porn related item on it" She regained her senses and sniffed.

"Oh come one! There's nothing wrong with watching a good ol sex tape, a little wanking or fingering can bring ya good, manhands. People do it all the time"

Rachel shivered visibly and was ready to plug her fingers into her ears. She had no wish to discuss sex or likely masturbation with the queen of one-night stands.

"Hell I bet our innocent Jesus lover Cheerio does it" Santana added and was now studying her fingernails. God she needed a manicure.

"Q…Quinn watches p…porn?" Rachel stuttered nervously and gulped loudly when she felt all the sudden feverish. There was nothing wrong with that Santana said it herself. People watch porn…and Quinn was people so…_take deep breaths Berry._

"Probably where else do you think she learned that vicious bitch glare she gives everyone? I've seen that that hundreds of times. It's a classic"

_Oh great Santana too? I thought they were supposed to be in the celibacy club?_

_But you forget they're both having SEX! _Another voice reminds her.

_Maybe the bible? _Rachel smacked herself mentally. _The bible? Really?_

_Well there are graphic images in it._ She argued with the voice in her head_! Which bible have you been reading? And aren't you jewish?_ Replied the voice.

Rachel shifted awkwardly in her seat when caught a glance of Santana watching her strangely.

"Well regardless, my laptop is porn free and what do you mean by 'won't let anyone touch it?'" The brunette asked once she had recalled Santana's earlier words.

"Oh nothing, just a thing I heard" Santana replied not so worried. There was no way Berry could get it out of her.

"No, I demand to know!" The cheerio was about to reply when the backdoor of the house slammed open and then seconds later closed, making the painting she had earlier been eying, move momentarily against the wall.

"SEE! This is what I'm talking about, when you let people interfere with your life, it is you who get to clean up the mess they leave behind. You alone!" The walls weren't that thick enough to disguise obvious upset words of one Mr. Berry.

Santana eyes the entrance to the kitchen where the sound was obviously coming from before turning to Rachel with questioning look on her face. Rachel looked ready to throw something at the person behind the walls.

"Shall we continue this in my room?"

Santana tensed up at the firm tone of Rachel's voice and nodded slowly.

"Do you have a bed?"

God knows she needed one to easy off the strain in her back. Cheerleading was one heck of an activity with Sue Sylvester in the picture.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she started to collect her papers. Of course, had Santana ever actually bothered to sit appropriately and insert a comment that could contribute to the assignment they were working on?…the answer was no. Santana Lopez was one big potato couch.

"Of course I have a bed" she shot back and stood up to make her way to her room.

"Really? Cos I thought midgets didn't need one"

Rachel's grip tightened on the stuff she was carrying and had to refrain from turning around and return the insult with a glare.

* * *

Tonight was spaghetti night as Judy had declared to her only minutes before she to start on a new recipe she had picked up from the Internet.

The behavior of Judy she had been presented with the other night was gone, and she concluded that the woman had been under a deep influence of alcohol. With deep even breaths she tried to sooth her worries about cooking the spaghetti. That was one weakness that held an enormous amount of power over her. This weakness could endanger her job. Her future singing care that was depending on the paychecks she was getting. As if someone had sensed the distress in her, there was a small squeak from the swing doors and in entered Quinn Fabray.

The space between them was painful for the both, but perhaps even necessary. The stove plate had been warmed to its fullest setting when Rachel had decided to say something. But Quinn beat her to it.

"Hey" Came one soft greeting and Rachel felt her knees turn into jelly.

_God that voice…_

"Hi" She returned the greeting with dazed eyes. Quinn didn't seem to be that present either as she was busy taking in the beauty of Rachel. Now that she had started to accept the change in her she had begun to feel a lot lighter. The weight of anxiety and worries had been lifted off her chest.

"I just came to get something to drink" Quinn informed her and walked over to the refrigerator and opened it with slightly shaky hands before grabbing an unopened water bottle.

She twisted off the cap on it and took a swig of the cool water. Three gulps afterwards and Rachel was still eying the thirsty blonde intensely. "So I'm just…gonna go…yeah" Quinn mumbled awkwardly and was about to exit the room when Rachel spoke up.

"I'm cooking spaghetti"

The cheerio turned slowly on her feet and fought the grin that was threatening to break.

"Do you need a hand?"

The short brunette looked down to hide her smile.

"Sure" She tucked a loose string of hair behind her ear before looking into Quinn's eyes.

"That'd be nice"

The rest of the night was followed by sneaky glances at each other and apologies whenever they 'accidently' touched one other.

The following morning she was asked by not one, but twenty-three guys she had never even talked to, to raise her hand and high five them for reasons unknown. That is until she walked into Jewfro and demanded to know what all the buzz was about. She got the advice to check his newest post on his blog. It didn't take much time for her to locate a free computer on school ground. But what she once she signed in made Rachel's jaw literally drop in rage and shock.

Today's headline was: "Rachel Berry's secret obsession with porn" followed by an article that explained further. When she found Santana standing just outside _that_ room with Quinn who was unusually very quiet and with Brittany who was biting her nails, she had nothing to say by the rage that was almost suffocating her.

"You're welcome midget" Santana smiled viciously. Rachel scoffed before shooting one intense glare at the Latina before walking around the three girl's to make her way to her next class.

'That ungrateful little thing…she should be thanking me for even creating her a reputation.' Santana thought to herself.

* * *

"I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with that article Jewfro posted. It was all Santana"

Rachel knew that, she knew that Quinn wouldn't do such a thing, especially not after the progress they had done yesterday.

"I know you didn't Quinn."

_Now there's a light in your belly_

The brunette saw the relief wash over the girl's face and was weirdly entertained by the fact that Quinn cared if she trusted her or not.

"Good. So listen I'm heading out later but I thought that I could maybe help you out a bit until then?" She smiled hopefully and really, how could anyone deny her that request with the cute smile she was sporting. She didn't mind helping the girl, mostly it was just a lot of fun.

"Absolutely, you can chop those up" the brunette pointed to the vegetables on the counter behind her as she started working on big clump of doe in front of her. Quinn walked over to the sink that was just beside Rachel, and started washing her hands.

"So you really have porn stash on your computer?"

Rachel's hands slid clumsily forward on the doe, making the intended shape of it disfigured.

"No no, no! Definitely not" I have no interest in porn, seriously!" She argued before rolling the doe over to reshape it.

"Huh… not even a little bit?" Quinn asked seriously as she wiped her hands on a nearby dishtowel and began to work on the vegetables.

"No especially since I haven't even watched any to begin with" Rachel shot back and confused as to why the blonde was still on the subject.

"Well then how can you know if it's interesting or not?" She debated not seriously. It was just too much fun to let the brunette off the hook. They hadn't been bantering like this in a while and it just felt really good to regain something she'd missed so much.

"Not all of us can be so blunt about it" Rachel replied with a victorious smirk, which Quinn failed to see.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was given the idea that you watch porn…isn't that accurate?"

Quinn was so shocked by the girl's words that she hadn't noticed the knife in her hand slip and cut through her skin until seconds later when she felt a stinging pain in her finger. Rachel jumped and turned around when she heard a shocked gasp from behind brought Quinn to herself and cursed when she noticed the blood ooze freely out of the cut on the girl's finger.

"Yikes" Rachel hissed and grabbed Quinn by her elbow and tugged her towards the sink. She twisted the handle and nudged Quinn to put her finger under the cold poring water.

"It's okay, it's happened to me dozens of times" Rachel reassured her as she recalled her last accident when Mr. Fabray had come by and helped her. Quinn gasped when the stinging increased somewhat by the water.

"Okay that's enough of water" Quinn started moving backwards but was halted by Rachel's arm that had wrapped itself around her waist.

"No, you're still bleeding. How deep did it really go?" she mumbled quietly to herself, beside the girl before repositioning so that Quinn could not try to move away. She was now tightly pressed against Quinn's back her arm had moved from the back of Quinn's waist to being splayed across her stomach while her other hand had a firm grip on the elbow that was slightly bent to get proper access for the water running over the injured finger. The blonde leaned unconsciously into Rachel's small frame and it was only then that the brunette realized all too personal situation they were in.

_Now there's a light in your belly_

Rachel released Quinn's elbow momentarily to switch off the running water. And then she didn't know what to make use of her free hand, so she let it hang limply by her side. They stood like that for a while with their eyes shut and shamelessly enjoying the closeness of each other.

"It stopped bleeding." Quinn spoke softly and took a deep quivering breath as she turned around to face Rachel. Her eyes ran all over the beauty in front of her, from the delicious rose red lips to the delicate neck and throat where it had once been attacked by her lips, to the rest of Rachel's undiscovered areas. It was all there in that moment, need, want, forgiving and understanding. The fear had made them suppress this possibility of what they desired the most for so long because it had felt so far away and surreal. Rachel's free arm circled around her waist and connected with the one that was already around Quinn and before either one of them knew, she had started to lean up on her toes and bring her own lips close to Quinn's. The blonde hadn't right until now wrapped her head about the implications of what they were doing. She tried to put some distance between but found that task impossible with the stubborn mind of Rachel, holding her ground, prevailing any kind of hope of escaping.

"I am here. It's ok. You can do this." Rachel assured her softly and locked her eyes with Quinn's.

Their lips were almost touching now.

"_We _can do this" Quinn didn't need any further encouragement; it wouldn't do any good either way since she was too lost in the proximity of their lips. Maybe if she just gave in, just this once. It couldn't kill her, right? The blonde's uninjured hand reached around Rachel's neck and pulled her forward and finally closed the torturous gap between them.

_Now there's a fire in your belly_

_TBC_

_The 'quotes' or more like lyrics in the ending of this chapter is to one awesome song called, "Fire in your belly" By Alva Leigh. Great artist._


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been on a major writers block, and also i've been trying to improve my writing as much as possible which lead me to change and change a sentence until it turned from something to nothing. So anyway here's a short update, but i'll update in a couple of days. This is my first ever kissing scene I think, so constructive criticism is appreciated and please don't hesitate to tell me whether it was good or not. Hope you like it :) Not Beta'd**

* * *

Quinn froze the second she pressed her lips against Rachel's. There was no going back now. This would be forever imprinted into her mind and body even lips as she could already feel a tingling after print. Her first kiss with a girl, first kiss with Rachel Berry and the first kiss that had her inevitably terrified.

She felt warmness rush over her and realized that Rachel had caught her lower lip between her own and was lightly massaging it before releasing it audibly, waiting for her to make the next move. She needed to know that she wasn't alone in this, that she wasn't risking her heart for a cheerio that was still trying to figure out her sexuality and was still reluctant to accept Rachel Berry for the RuPaul she was not. She needed reassurance, confirmation and more than anything she needed Quinn.

Quinn gasped, with their lips hovering with only one brush of lips away, she made a quick decision to just for once in her life let go and give herself a chance of happiness.

She closed the gap between them and started a slow torturous pace of tasting the brunette's lips. They had lost all grasps of control and reasoning to their current surroundings. Quinn's parents could walk in on them any minute and without a doubt fire the brunette and possibly, most certainly, kick Quinn out of the house if she wasn't quick with an excuse as to why 'Rachel' was currently molesting her.

Rachel's hand traveled up and down Quinn's spine, fingers spreading out over her tank top as she tried to cover every untouched surface of the girl's smooth silky skin through it while her other hand was currently holding Quinn in place by her hip.

The tip of the blonde's tongue had barely nudged Rachel's lips apart when she eagerly granted Quinn's wish and let her slip in. Quinn moaned into the kiss by the first contact of their tongues embracing and furiously trying to enslave each other. Their sweet gasps and groans mingled together and further encouraging their desires.

From that minute on they were lost. Rachel couldn't believe that Quinn of all people could make her feel this way, so carefree, alive and anything but ordinary. Quinn's slender fingers fell from the brunette's neck and continued to trail lower until the palm of her hand was resting on her smooth, warm chest that was moving up and down rapidly. They slowed down and Quinn reluctantly pulled away, she had been deprived from air long enough now that she was beginning to feel a tightness in her lungs …or it could have just been Rachel mind-blowing gifted lips that had her so dizzy and something else…pain?

"Rachel?" she murmured as she rested her forehead against Rachel's with closed eyes.

She could feel the frowning creases of Rachel's forehead and had to bite back a smirk.

"Wh…What?" Rachel inquired, breathless and dreamy from the amazing kiss she had just shared with Quinn.

"You're standing on my foot" Rachel forced her eyes to open and confusedly looked down and indeed she was currently squashing the girl's foot. She felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. She coughed awkwardly and removed her foot with her head hung low.

"Oh" She mumbled and felt Quinn tighten the grip she had around her.

"It's ok. It's not like you're heavy or anything" Quinn assured her, amused and quietly, almost as if she was afraid to burst the little bubble of solitude they were engulfed in. She heard Rachel acknowledge her with a quiet 'yeah' which only further proved her that the girl was just as affected by the kiss as she was, because the Rachel Berry she knows would question the logics of her answer and would presumably, somehow interpret it as an insult to her being tiny. Quinn moved one hand and cupped Rachel's cheek with uncertainty, she was never good at consoling anyone or showing affection for that matter, but for and because of Rachel she could make an exception. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked and used her thumb to caress soothingly over Rachel's cheek.

"I should be asking you that." Rachel spoke up to Quinn's relief. She wouldn't know how to deal with a silent Berry.

"Well now I'm asking you." The brunette bit her lip and let their eyes meet and smiled as if the world that had once been clear was now covered in blurriness. "I don't know. I'm speechless, Quinn. I've never experienced such…I've never had anyone make me speechless" Rachel said at loss for any better way to describe her current state.

"You, _and _me" Quinn replied breathless when in reality she felt like screaming, "Holy Crap" on the highest mountain she could possibly locate in Lima. She couldn't believe what they had done…what _she_ had done! But given the opportunity for a second round she would have done the exact same thing. Because now she knows, she knows that risks are worth taking; especially if they consist of Rachel Berry's amazing kisses and with the clarity it came with. It could not be avoided anymore. Lying would only further aggravate her and cause destruction on her part.

"Rachel, what does this mean?"

The brunette leaned up on her toes and gave Quinn one light peck on the lips before giving her an answer.

"I know what I want, question is… do you?"

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi I'm glad to be back ;), I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews and author alerts and to you all that read the story. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Anyway this is a slightly longer chapter than the one before, but I'm working on this really long chapter which I hope you'll like. And I just wanna tell you that even though this chapter implies...maybe, that they've had sex, they _haven'_t. And that they're comfortable at the moment around each other because it's all mostly physical stuff going on between them, they're not quite in love yet. Right so, this chapter is not beta'd and it contains a lot faberry, just a heads up. **

* * *

"Hey Quinn, do you think zebras are black with white stripes, or white with black stripes?"

Quinn scowled at her boyfriend like he had reached the limit of craziness and then shook her head. She should have grown used to her boyfriend's deviant questions by now.

Finn kept his eyes and head; forward on the direction they were heading before giving a little squeeze on the hand clasped in his, waiting expectantly for an answer.

She rolled her eyes.

"I think they're black…" Excitement spread over Finn's face as he looked down at his girlfriend, and then…

"and white." Quinn finished and pulled away from her boyfriend's grasp. He could be so frustrating sometimes! At first she thought his goofy smiles and childish dumb behavior was cute and pretty adorably boyish of him. That is until she realized he was too much of those things. Seriously! When did Finn Hudson start to loose his glow?

Had she brainwashed herself into liking the guy or had her feelings just started to dissolve in time?

'Q, let's be honest for a sec, the only reason you ever hooked up with Finn was because of the attention and expectations people have on us. I mean come one, the head cheerleader and star football player… together? It's what makes high school to what it is.

It should be a freaken law of popularity.'

They kept walking down the hall till she spotted a blur of a yellow skirt that looked awful alike something she had seen before on this girl she knew, disappear into the women's restroom A smug smile took its place on her face as she took one step ahead her boyfriend and flung herself in his path.

Finn's sneakers squeaked in protest at the sudden halt and frowned when he saw Quinn no longer beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Quinn smiled reassuringly while patting with her hand on his chest.

"Nothing…I just remembered that I forgot something in my locker. You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded once and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be right with you"

Finn mumbled a soft 'ok' and then grinned innocently before stepping to the side. Quinn stood in her current spot long enough to witness her boyfriends departure before turning swiftly around to her new destination.

* * *

The door to the bathroom slid gently open, as she peeked her head in to see if any her fellow cheerios were present, which thankfully they were not. Taking a step into the room she called out;

"Rachel?" A distinctive sound from a toilet flush broke the silence and then one of the doors slung open and she saw her. She didn't even seem to have noticed, or heard her call out for her earlier. Quinn eyed her as she approached the sink and started washing her hands, still clueless that she was being watched until the blonde announced her presence by creeping up on her, hoping she didn't look up to catch her reflection in the mirror. She extends one finger to tap her on the shoulder when Rachel gives a little shriek and leaps instantly into defense mode and whips around ready to face the intruder with her tiny fists raised up in the air. There was no time to extract her rape whistle from her bag, so in a attempt to protect herself from the attacker. She took a combat position she had seen on Cops as a final resort. She had seen it one time when the whole Fabray family had been out attending a dinner party as she was doing last minute cleaning.  
Quinn hardly flinches and only smiles amusingly.

"I doubt those are gonna hurt anyone" She points out and sees the very unmanly hands be lowered. Rachel closes her eyes and exhales heavily.

"I should just go ahead and prepare my will. You'll be the death of me, Fabray .I mean it, my heart has been on a 24/7 cardiac arrhythmia state ever since you decided to go all boogeyman on me"

"I can't help the way I make you feel" comes the response. Rachel raises one eyebrow in question and coughs softly to cover the almost snort that threatens to erupt from her.

"I wasn't the one that skipped an arranged night out with friends to stay home for lovely 'lady kisses' as Brittany would say."

_"Rachel, what does this mean?"_

_The brunette leaned up on her toes and gave Quinn one light peck on the lips before giving her an answer._

_"I know what I want, question is… do you?"_

_Time. It was all she needed, but what she had also been given many months ago when her feelings for Rachel had began to dissolve into something colossal and unfamiliar. She didn't dare to tell her the necessity of time she needed to figure out what to do and what was even worse at the moment was the panic that had arose when she first started to ponder on the question Rachel had just now asked her. And the brunette being the attentive, considerate diva that she is, noticed the change in Quinn's demeanor, especially when Quinn started panting like she was short of breath…and not the good kind.  
"Quinn?" The concern in her voice was evident as she called out for the blonde._

_A minute passed by and Rachel was still trying to get a response out of the panic stricken girl that was on the verge of hyperventilating when she felt Quinn hands loosen the strain they had on her until they had left her completely. It became easier for Quinn's brain to process what they had done and to find a truthful answer to Rachel's question._

_She could feel her lungs wheeze from the heavy breathing she was making but still managed to gasp out "I'm scared… This is scary." She corrected herself and saw Rachel's widened eyes._

"_Ok, ok. Let's just caaalm down and- _

"_Don't tell me to calm down, I hate when people tell you to calm down! There is nothing calm about telling someone to CALM down." Rachel backed away, communicating with her hands in the air to the blonde that she was…calmly retrieving…away, preferably as far away as she could. It took some minutes for the blonde to finally even out her breathing and slowly enter a relaxing state of mind, but Rachel waited patiently until the girl was completely at ease. _

_Quinn knew where her fragility resided in. She feared abandonment. Her mother and father were slowly slipping away into whatever world they preferred than the reality. Just like they had done after her older sister had announced the news of her pregnancy…during her sophomore year. They supported her with the bills and found a good home, far away from Ohio, she should add, and even made visits sometimes. She was grateful for it, as was her sister and mother. But her father never brought up the incident or the grandchild of his at dinner parties with guests from the church or with anyone else for that matter. He'd even cleaned out her room and redecorated it into a cold, bleakish guestroom. Another matter to take consideration about was that Rachel had yet to proclaim any possible feelings she might have for her, it was unsettling to say the least. But she knew how far her own feelings went for the girl, and all though they didn't run deep enough to be called love, they were indeed deep enough to cause devastation and a hole in her chest if Rachel did decide to end it all. She just couldn't risk being abondened by her family, all of it, her friends and reputation, for a little after school special, fling . The diva had seen the pensive look on Quinn's face and knew it was better to not ask but instead insert a little confession of her own._

"_I'm scared too" She finally responded with a whisper and bit her lip to gauge the blonde's reaction._

"_Yeah?"_

_The brunette nodded once. "Yeah. But I don't believe in fear. It restricts us from being who we are, and Quinn, I know you're scared but you can't escape through the nearest exit door there is every time it gets too tough. Finding any possible solutions is the best way to go about it. And whether it's a vendetta or just a simple slushy attack, you always find a solution to make it more effective than necessary." Rachel approached her with her hands neatly clasped in front of her. She watched the girl take a deep shuddering breath and prayed somewhere in the back of her mind that Quinn's earlier nervous breakdown was the last seen of it. Quinn eyes were currently focused on the floor when she finally spoke up._

"_I'm not breaking up with Finn." Her words did more harm to the girl than she ever could apprehend. They cut through her like newly sharpened knives and erode all existence of hope, until Quinn looked up to catch her gaze. "But I want this…I want you"_

_And so had began a night of 'lady kisses'. N_

"Berry?" Those brunette's eyes were boring into her, daring Quinn to look away which she found incredibly impossible to do.

"What?" Quinn growled and threw her hands in the air with all the frustration that had built up and wasted no time in pulling the diva into her and colliding their lips into one deep earth-shattering kiss. They had already started ripping and hanging on to each other helplessly from the way the kiss had weakened them.

"I can't help the way I make you feel" Rachel succeeded in moaning out Quinn's earlier words before she brought Quinn's lips back to her own. The cheerio bit down on her lower lip and grunted out a, "Shut up." The cheek in her hand was growing hotter and she knew that girl was just as turned on as she was when she started steering them into one of the booths that were lined up in the room, just waiting to be broken into.

They just managed to get into one and lock after themselves when the entrance door to the place slammed open.

"You think OCD isn't a good name for my club? But why? It fits perfectly!" cried the daffy blonde out as she watched her Latina finishing up some last minute makeup.

"Ovaries Can Dance? Sure it sounds great Brit, but the abbreviation can mislead people and offend many…You know what? OCD sounds like an awesome name."

Brittany clapped her hands enthusiastically and beamed with excitement. That should show the stupid Asian guy in their Glee class…girls could dance just as well as boys.

Neither of them had been aware of the current events going on in one of the booths until they heard a moan ring out. Santana put her lipstick away and called out:

"Is anybody there?"

"San, of course someone is here… _we_ are."

Santana resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Aside from us Britt."

"Oh"

This time there was a harsh sound like something had hit against one of the walls and in result made Brittany shrug back terrified.

"San, I'm scared"

Santana took one step to block Brittany from what ever was in the booth, no one touched Brittany during and _even_ after her watch.

"Oh Fuck"

Brittany stepped aside and watched the stall with even more curiosity and less terror than before.

"Hey that sounded like Q, maybe she's sick." Brittany murmured and then turned around to face Santana for a second opinion. She could never be too sure.

"Yeah" Santana replied absently, still whether not sure if it was Fabray or some perv, like Jacob, that had been trapped.

"Hey Fabray, is that you?"

Shit, Rachel had just found a new sensitive spot when she couldn't hold back and groaned out the F word. It was until after her reaction that her senses managed to pick up a set of different voices just outside their walls.

"Hey Fabray, is that you?" And oh my god, it had to be Santana of all the bitches at school.

"Rach…Rachel sstop" the protest was in vain seeing as Rachel had decided to latch on Quinn's neck with all her might.

Since the girl seemed to busy or just didn't care, she decided to attempt at saving herself from humiliation... and possibly blackmail if she knew Santana correct.

"Uh yeah…San it's me' She barely got out when she felt Rachel's hands stroke the line between her breasts and just barely missing her them.

"Well what the hell are you doing in there, coach hasn't even started yet and you're already puking your guts out?"

She silently thanked her friend for giving her an excuse.

"Erm yeah, I think my Sue Smoothie special was outdated" she averred and turned her head to give the girl one last kiss. "Please Rachel, we can't. Not here." She whispers as quietly she could and then saw the understatement in Rachel's dark chocolate brown eyes. She let out a little sigh of relief from the torture she had just endure and then pulled the flush on the toilet just for the act. She ushered Rachel to stand behind the opening of the door as she prepared to face the danger that was Santana Lopez.

Quinn opened the door enough for her to slip out without exposing the brunette and then averted her eyes from the questioning faces of the two cheerios by walking up to one of the sinks.

"You feeling better Q? You had me scared there for a second" Brittany's worried voice reached gallantly and she twisted around without taking a glance in the mirror of herself.

"Yes. Thanks for asking B, and I'm sorry for scaring you." She put on her best 'daddy's little girl' smile and then shifted her gaze to Santana's.

"Whatever Q, just reapply some lipstick… I don't know how you vomit but for future references please practice, for the boys sake"

"Let's go Britt" the Latina hooks her pinky around the blonde's one and exits the room. Quinn sighs relieved and then she hears it...that giggle that everyone knows to be the divas.

"You're so gonna pay for that" she says without turning around.

TBC


End file.
